


Castiel’s Pack

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Balthazar, Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Ezekiel | Gadreel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Claiming, Cock Warming, Cockslut Dean, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Dehumanization, First Time, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing, Slut Shaming, Top Castiel, Toys, Virgin Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Castiel is looking for an omega to be his bitch and share with the other Alphas in his pack. Dean wants to be that omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Cas is the leader of a small gang, and his omega, Dean, is the gang bitch. They’re very rough with him, but he ends up being treated pretty well: they take care of him, protect him and stuff. He’s hot and a good fuckhole, so they want to keep him safe - even if they like to show him off. Because Cas is the gang leader and Dean’s mate, he gets first fuck and says who does and who doesn’t get to use the bitch. [Your blog is marvellous and so are you. I wish you many pies]

(Drawn for this fic by my good friend [Solus](http://soluscheese.tumblr.com/post/119664954121/oops-i-drewded-a-kinky-thing-oops-anyhoo-this))

* * *

 

Castiel knew he was a very fortunate Alpha, he had a large house and a very wealthy trust fund left to him by his father. But he really wanted a pack, only the most powerful Alphas were able to attract other Alphas to follow their command, it was the ultimate status symbol in an Alpha driven world.

Castiel had been working on recruitment for months, but the only Alpha he’d been able to convince to join his fledgling pack was his old friend Benny. And Castiel wasn’t sure if it was because Benny enjoyed living in Castiel’s house with it’s fancy kitchen or if the Alpha just felt sorry for his friend and took pity on him.

Castiel was currently _not_ moping in the kitchen while Benny fixed breakfast. Castiel’s only junior Alpha happened to be a professional chef, a fact that made their pathetic two Alpha pack a little brighter.

“Brother, you need to find us a bitch,” Benny said, repeating something he’d pointed out to Castiel several times in the last month. “Most Alphas join a pack to get access to a stunning omega that they’d otherwise not be able to catch by themselves.”

Castiel sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I know. I’m actually thinking about visiting an omega mating service today. They’re expensive, but if I can find one that’s particularly beautiful it would be a good investment.”

Benny grinned. “That’s a wonderful idea. Come back with a looker and we can take him out to your favorite swanky bars, I’m sure that would help us with recruitment.”

Later that day, Castiel did as he promised, heading out in search of an omega for the pack. Hoping he’d be returning with a mate, he chose to leave his motorcycle at home and take his Jag instead. The car deserved to be driven more often anyway.

On his way into the city, Castiel decided to stop for coffee. He had a favorite cafe and they happened to be on the way, so he took only a slight detour before he was pulling into the parking lot. Not wanting his car to get dinged, he made for the empty far side of the lot and parked. As he climbed out of the car and turned to head inside he was stopped by an intriguing scent.

An omega, young and fertile by the scent, and delicious. Castiel glanced around, looking for the source, and noticed a small form huddled against a tree. It was a young omega, wearing jeans and a hoody pulled over his face. Castiel couldn’t even see his features, but he knew by his scent that he must be stunning.

* * *

Dean knew he should have seen this coming. His father had never been happy to have an omega for a son, so of course he kicked him out of the house the moment he turned 18. Dean wasn’t sure what to do or where to go. If he went to an omega shelter he’d just be put up for sale to the highest bidder, and Dean didn’t want that. He wanted a say in what happened to him.

So Dean had spent the morning wondering the streets aimlessly. He knew by night he’d have to find a safe place to sleep, but for now he was just trying to keep a low profile and avoid people who would scent him and his status. His feet were getting tired from walking, so he found a mostly empty parking lot and sat down against a tree in the back corner.

His hood was pulled over his head, so he heard the Jaguar before he saw it. The sound of such a beautiful car was music to Dean, and he gaped for a moment as it pulled up to the curb not too far from him. When the handsome, dark-haired Alpha stepped out of the car Dean bit his lip, afraid the sight of such a gorgeous Alpha in an expensive suit would make him slick, the last thing he needed was to reek of horny omega. Dean ducked his face down and pulled his hood down further.

Dean’s breath caught when he heard footsteps approaching him. Then suddenly there were expensive shoes in his line of sight, stopping right in front of him. Dean flinched when his hood was gently pulled back, and he looked up at the Alpha with wide eyes.

The handsome Alpha’s eyebrows shot upwards and his pupils grew wide with lust, making his bright blue eyes almost entirely black. “You are a beautiful little thing, aren’t you? What are you doing out here? All alone and unmated.”

Dean quivered. Of course the Alpha could smell that. Dean could smell that the Alpha wasn’t mated either, and he whimpered as a little slick leaked from his apparently willing hole. “Got kicked out,” he managed, not sure why he was telling this Alpha the truth. His instincts were demanding he obey the handsome Alpha standing over him.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” the Alpha said. “My name is Castiel, what’s yours?”

“Dean,” he replied softly, biting his lip.

The Alpha’s eyes traced Dean’s face, considering. “I’ve been looking for an omega. I have plenty of money and could take very good care of you, provide handsomely for our pups someday.” He reached out and ran a hand down Dean’s face. “I could protect you. It’s dangerous on the street, anyone could claim you. You could end up mated to a drug addict or lord knows what.”

Dean closed his eyes and leaned into the Alpha’s touch. He wanted that, to be protected and provided for. To have an Alpha as rich and handsome as this one, could he really ask for anything more? And this man seemed to be letting him choose, if he stayed on the streets he was eventually just going to be taken by someone, he knew that.

Dean nodded. “I… I think I’d like that,” he whispered.

The Alpha smiled approvingly. “Let me see you properly, come on, stand up.” He reached for Dean’s hands, tugging him to his feet.

Dean did as he was told, standing in front of the Alpha, but he kept his eyes down submissively. He could feel a little slick soaking into his jeans.

“You smell ready,” Castiel commented, hands running down Dean’s face and chest, making the omega shiver. He unzipped his hoody and pushed it aside, admiring the way Dean’s teeshirt clung to his lean chest. “You’re perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

Suddenly Dean was being led to the Alpha’s car and guided into the passenger seat. He let out a soft sigh at the feel of the expensive leather seat under his hands, and his eyes raked across the dash of the beautiful car. Dean had only ever dreamed of being in a car like this.

“This isn’t my usual ride,” Castiel said as he got in the car. “Or style, either,” he added, looking down at his expensive suit. “But you’ll learn more about that later.” The Alpha turned to Dean, taking his chin in hand to make him look him in the eye. “I have something very important to tell you. I need you to be okay with it. Want it. Otherwise you can stay here and take your chances on the streets.”

“What?” Dean asked anxiously.

“I’m not taking you just as my mate,” Castiel said, seriously. “I’m building a pack of seven Alphas. If you choose to come with me, you will be our bitch.”

Dean’s eyes grew wide. “A pack bitch?” His heart started to race, conflicting emotions of fear and lust clouding his mind. His thoughts were suddenly flooded with images of himself being used by a group of Alphas.

Castiel nodded. “It would be your job to please them, although your use will be strictly under my control, they will have to ask my permission to fuck you. That way I can ensure you don’t get used up.”

Dean couldn’t believe this Alpha was talking about him as if he were some sort of toy to amuse his Alphas. But he was more shocked at how his body was reacting to the Alpha’s words, the trickle of slick was now gushing and soaking his jeans. He hadn’t expected to be so turned on by the prospect of becoming a sex slave to a pack of Alphas, but there was no denying it. He glanced out the car window, trying to convince himself to just leave. But the Alpha was right, the streets were dangerous and he’d end up claimed eventually, and probably not to an Alpha who could provide the resources this man was offering.

Castiel continued. “I can promise we will take good care of you, including regularly and thoroughly fucking both of your pretty little holes. Do you want that?” Castiel asked seriously.

Dean closed his eyes and let out a needy whine. “Yes.”

Lord help him, he really wanted it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean watched nervously as Castiel put his car in gear and roared out of the cafe parking lot, all thoughts of coffee long gone. The Alpha seemed to be vibrating with lust, Dean was actually surprised he wasn’t trying to claim him right here in the car. He realized he had no idea where the Alpha was taking him, and he watched the road anxiously, soon noticing they were headed into a very expensive neighborhood. Dean jumped a little when the Alpha suddenly put a hand on his thigh, and Castiel rubbed the spot soothingly.

“Relax,” Castiel ordered calmly. “It’s a short drive, I’ll be fucking your pretty little hole before you know it.”

Dean whimpered and closed his eyes, face burning red. But his nerves were belayed by the increasing scent of his slick and the bulge of his little cock growing hard in his jeans. Dean didn’t understand why his body was responding this way, but he felt helpless to stop it.

Castiel drove fast, and it was only a couple minutes before he was pulling into a multi car garage attached to a huge house. The Alpha jumped out of the car, hurrying around to help Dean out of the passenger seat. 

Dean was shaking as he climbed out of the car, all too aware of what was about to happen. Castiel stopped for a moment and pulled Dean into his arms. “You’re okay, I’ve got you,” he said, rubbing a hand up and down Dean’s back. “I promised I’d take care of you, remember?”

Dean nodded into Castiel’s chest, feeling some of his nerves fade. “Yes, Alpha.”

“That’s it, good bitch,” Castiel praised. After a moment he pulled away to lead Dean out of the garage and into the main house. He wrapped a possessive arm around Dean’s waist as they stepped into the entrance hall.

The house was quiet and empty, there didn’t seem to be anyone else home. Dean realized he had no idea if Castiel already lived with other Alphas, and he was afraid to ask.

“Now, your first rule,” Castiel said, turning to Dean with hungry eyes. “You’re not allowed to wear any clothes while you’re inside our home.” Castiel started to eagerly tug at the omega’s clothes.

Dean’s eyes grew wide as Castiel pulled off his hoodie and then his shirt, dropping them to the floor. He started to blush as Castiel uncovered his pale skin. “No clothes at all?”

“Nothing other than your collar, which I will have made for you as soon as possible.” Castiel smiled. “Strip the rest of the way for me.”

Dean bit his lip nervously, but did as he was told, kicking off his shoes and socks before he unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them and his underwear down in one motion. He was left standing naked in front of the still fully clothed Alpha, and he was embarrassed to feel slick trickle down the inside of his leg.

The scent of lust was rolling off Castiel in waves, and the Alpha’s pupils were blown wide as his eyes raked over Dean’s naked body. “You’re more beautiful than I hoped, you’re going to make a perfect bitch.”

Dean whimpered, ducking his head at the words. He shivered when the Alpha’s hands were suddenly on him, touching and groping, and then Castiel was kissing him, tongue thrusting in deep to claim his mouth. His hand pushed down the round swell of Dean’s ass and his fingers started to probe at his wet entrance, making him moan into the kiss.

Castiel’s mouth trailed down Dean’s neck. “Such a needy bitch,” he praised between kisses, fingers still working him open.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean said breathlessly. “Need you, please…”

Dean yelped as he was suddenly picked up and thrown over the Alpha’s shoulder, and he was disoriented for a moment before he realized he was being carried upstairs. He couldn’t see much hanging down Castiel’s back other than glimpses of expensive looking art on the walls.

Castiel carried Dean into the master bedroom and dumped him on his back on a huge bed, draped in luxurious silk. The Alpha pulled away and started to strip off his suit, staring down at Dean with intense hunger. Dean squirmed under the Alpha’s gaze, and didn’t even realize he was spreading his legs wantonly as he waited for Castiel to take him.

Castiel finished stripping off his suit to reveal a strong and well defined body, and a thick and very hard cock, pointing eagerly upward. Dean’s own little cock was just as hard, and his hole continued to leak in anticipation.

“Present yourself to me, pretty little omega,” Castiel ordered, starting to crawl onto the bed.

Dean scrambled to obey, turning over and pressing his face to the bed and getting up on his knees. He arched his back and spread his legs, straining to push his ass up as high as he could, displaying his trembling hole to the Alpha behind him.

Dean heard Castiel growl and then there was a hot tongue lapping at his wet hole. He let out a long moan at the flash of pleasure, but it didn’t last long. The Alpha’s tongue moved quickly up Dean’s spine until he found the back of Dean’s neck. Dean yelped in surprise as the Alpha’s teeth sunk into the skin there, he hadn’t expected the bite to come so soon. His whole body went limp in submission in response to the mating bite, and he felt his channel relax and open wider, ready for the Alpha’s knot.

This turned out to be a blessing, because Castiel was already pressing the blunt head of his hard cock against Dean’s entrance. The Alpha grunted as he pushed inside, and Dean whimpered as he felt the thick cock stretch and spread him, forcing it’s way in until the Alpha was fully seated inside Dean.

Castiel’s teeth still gripped Dean’s neck as he slowly pulled out and then firmly thrust back into Dean, strong arms wrapping around the omega’s waist and holding him tight as the Alpha started to fuck into him harder, claiming Dean’s body as his own. Dean cried out at the shocking mix of blinding pleasure and sharp pain, but he had sunk too far into submission to care. All he knew now was the Alpha above him, he belonged to this man and he would do anything, take anything, if that would please him. After a few more hard thrusts the pain started to fade and Dean could only moan as pleasure overwhelmed him.

Suddenly Dean realized he could feel Castiel’s knot growing inside him, and he groaned as it started to fill him. Each thrust of the Alpha’s cock stretched his rim wider, forcing Castiel to fuck into him harder with each stroke just to get it inside, the Alpha’s hips and balls slapping against Dean’s ass. Dean let out a sound that was half moan and half grunt with each stroke. Castiel still had the skin of Dean’s neck between his teeth, and he growled into the bite as he fucked him.

Finally the knot was almost too big, and with one last, forceful thrust, Castiel buried his knot inside Dean. The Alpha’s movements became sharp and shallow, jerking his knot back and forth across Dean’s prostate, and suddenly Dean was coming with a howl, clenching down hard on the Alpha’s knot. Castiel grunted in surprise and with one last thrust he came, knot buried deep and spilling the Alpha’s seed in Dean’s channel. He slumped into Dean’s back and finally released the bite on Dean’s neck.

Dean’s whole body seemed to melt in shock and pleasure, overcome by so many overwhelming sensations. He was mated. He was tied to his mate’s knot. He was going to be a pack bitch. It was almost too much.

Behind him Castiel let out a content sigh and rolled them both over on their sides, spooning Dean as they waited out his knot. “You’re amazing,” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the tender bite mark on the back of Dean’s neck. “I couldn’t ask for a more perfect bitch.” His arms wrapped around Dean’s waist, holding him firmly.

Dean found himself smiling at Castiel’s words. “Thank you, Alpha,” he whispered. “I want to be perfect for you.” He couldn’t quite make himself say the word ‘bitch,’ just hearing the word made him blush.

“You are,” Castiel replied, biting down on Dean’s shoulder and sucking a mark into the omega’s skin. The Alpha’s hips moved against Dean’s ass, grinding his knot inside Dean as seed continued to fill him.

Dean’s head spun a little and he moaned, eager for more of his Alpha’s attention. Castiel’s hands roamed across his skin, getting to know Dean’s body and making him whine.

“My needy little omega,” Castiel chuckled. “You love my big knot, don’t you?”

Dean whimpered. “Yes, Alpha. Love it.” It was hard to get the words out while Castiel gently thrust his pulsing knot back and forth across Dean’s sensitive prostate.

After a few minutes of this teasing, Castiel grew tired and pulled a blanket over them both. They drifted off together into a light sleep, Dean only waking for a moment when he felt Castiel’s cock soften and slip free, then he drifted back to sleep.

After what felt like only a few minutes, Dean was woken my his eager Alpha pushing him over on his stomach, and he gasped as Castiel’s hard cock was once again thrust deep into his channel. This time Castiel didn’t hesitate to fuck Dean hard from the first stroke, and the omega could only whine and moan as his Alpha’s hips slapped hard against his ass and his big cock pistoned into him. It was only a few minutes before Castiel’s knot started to grow, and soon they both came hard, collapsing back into the bed again.

The rest of the afternoon and early evening passed into a blur of sleep and sex. Castiel was insatiable, as if he were only happy when he was knotted in his omega. If Dean’s mind weren’t so clouded with lust, he’d be shocked at how he was downright desperate every time his Alpha rolled him over and fucked him again. Dean was starting to think he really was meant to be a bitch.

Eventually, Castiel’s claiming instincts started to fade, and they both slept several hours into the late evening. They would have slept through the night, where it not for the sound of Benny coming home from work, late after an evening shift.

“Who’s that?” Dean asked quietly, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs.

“That’s my junior Alpha, Benny,” Castiel mumbled, half asleep. “He’s gonna wanna fuck you.”

Dean was suddenly more awake, waiting anxiously as the Alpha’s steps came closer. There was a knock at the door.

A deep voice rumbled. “I can smell that omega you got in there, Brother, good job.”

Castiel chuckled, and called out to him. “You can come take him, it’s your turn.”

Dean’s heart raced as the bedroom door opened, revealing a big, muscular Alpha filling the doorway. The animal lust in the man’s eyes belayed his otherwise calm demeanor, and Dean trembled a little nervously.

“Be a good bitch and go to Benny,” Castiel said, patting Dean’s ass.

Dean bit his lip, climbing out of bed and onto wobbly feet. A mess of come and slick streaked his ass and the inside of his legs. He walked nervously to the new Alpha, who put eager hands on Dean’s waist.

“Damn, he’s gorgeous, how much did you pay?” Benny asked. He ran his hands around to grope at Dean’s round ass, making the omega blush, despite knowing the Alpha was soon going to do much more.

“Nothing, I found him on the streets. I’ll explain in the morning.” Castiel said, still half asleep. “You may knot him as many times as you’d like, but bring him back when you’re done, he sleeps here.”

“You got it, Brother,” Benny said with a grin, pulling Dean out of the room and down the hall.

Dean tried not to stumble as he was lead towards this new Alpha’s bedroom. He was able to get a better look at the decor of the hall this time, it was modern and masculine, and everything looked expensive.

Benny pulled Dean into a bedroom that was smaller than Castiel’s, but still quite nice and well decorated. He pushed Dean towards the bed, yanking his clothes off eagerly until he was naked. Dean gasped when the Alpha grabbed him in strong hands and bent him over the end of the bed, pressing his face to the blankets and leaving his feet on the floor.  Dean pushed his ass up and spread his legs, instinctually responding to the strong Alpha.

“Damn, Cas sure did a number on you tonight, you’re a messy little bitch,” Benny said with a chuckle. “But your little hole still looks tight.”

Dean let out a moan when the big Alpha’s hard cock was suddenly pressing into his tender and well used channel. He grunted as Benny immediately started to fuck him hard, taking full advantage of Dean’s sloppy ass.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Benny groaned, strong hands holding Dean’s hips tightly as he slammed into him. “You really are a good bitch.”

Dean’s moans grew louder, responding both to Benny’s words and his big cock. He didn’t think he’d be able to come again after the last time Castiel fucked him, but his little cock was already hard and leaking, ready for another round. Dean didn’t have the same mating connection to this Alpha that he had with Cas, but it seemed his body was very happy to get bent over and fucked by any Alpha with a big cock. If his Alpha ordered it.

“Gonna knot you, pretty bitch,” Benny grunted, hips slapping against Dean’s ass as the Alpha’s knot started to swell.

Dean whimpered and moaned, trying to push back against the growing cock, but unable to with his face pressed to the bed. He still couldn’t understand the way his body responded to such rough treatment, he just knew it felt good. He panted desperately as the pleasure grew, pushing him closer and closer to the edge, until Benny’s hard knot filled and slammed into him, and Dean came with a cry.

Benny grunted as he came, knot tying them together as the Alpha’s seed filled the omega. Benny let out a soft groan and leaned over Dean, bracing himself with an arm on the bed. “Damn, you feel so good on my knot, little bitch. We’re doing this again before I give you back to Cas.”

Dean whimpered, his body responding to the Alpha’s words. “Yes, Alpha.”

Benny chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist so he could lift him into bed. He laid them both down to wait out his knot. “You’re just a little cock slut, aren’t you? Tell me how much you love my cock.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean repeated, still catching his breath. “I-I love your cock, Alpha, it’s so big…”

Benny chuckled. “I don’t know how you can sound so innocent after bending over for me so eagerly.” One rough hand was roaming curiously over Dean’s body. “What’s your name, little omega?”

“Dean,” he replied softly, embarrassed by how eagerly he’d taken the strange Alpha’s cock.

“Nice to meet you, Dean,” Benny said, fingertips playing idly with one of Dean’s nipples. “I’m glad to have you in our little pack.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Dean said, whimpering a little in response to Benny’s touch.

“You’re so sensitive and responsive,” Benny said, teasing Dean’s chest. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

Dean just whined. Benny kept teasing and playing with Dean, toying with his nipples and his cock, until his knot finally slipped free. Benny’s teasing continued for a while, and Dean was so distracted by it that he didn’t realize the Alpha had grown hard again until suddenly he grabbed Dean’s ass and thrust his huge cock back into Dean’s hole. Dean moaned and pushed back against the Alpha’s rough thrusts, accepting the fucking like a good bitch.

Benny fucked and knotted Dean four times before he finally seemed satisfied. Dean was so exhausted and limp with pleasure, the Alpha had to carry him back to Castiel’s room. Dean was half asleep when Benny pulled back the blankets and laid him down next to his Alpha, but he still instinctually moved to cuddle into Castiel’s chest.

Half asleep, he heard Castiel chuckle and whisper to Benny. “You used him good, didn’t you?”

“That I did, Brother, thank you,” Benny replied. “You picked a real good bitch there, we’re going to have a lot of fun with him.”

“Yes we certainly are,” Castiel agreed.

Dean started to drift off to sleep, slipping into dreams full of rough sex and huge Alpha cocks. The last thing he heard before sleep claimed him was his Alpha’s voice.

“Tomorrow we’ll take him to the Alpha bars.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke slowly the next morning to the sound of the shower running in the attached bathroom. He was immediately aware of his achey muscles and his very tender backside, and he let out a soft groan and rolled over, pulling Castiel’s pillow to his face. The scent of his new Alpha helped him relax, and he started to feel proud of his well used body. He could do this, and he could be good at it.

The shower shut off, and a few minutes later Castiel stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Dean felt like he might actually start to drool as he took in the sight of his new Alpha, moisture still clinging to his broad and well defined chest. He didn’t realize he was staring until Castiel chuckled.

“I’m glad to see you’re up, how are you feeling?” Castiel asked.

Dean shifted nervously and ducked his eyes. “Good. A little sore.”

Castiel nodded, moving to sit down on the bed next to Dean and reaching out to run a hand through Dean’s hair. “That’s to be expected after your first night, your body will get stronger and soon you won’t get sore anymore.” He smiled. “In the mean time, I drew you a hot bath to soak your muscles and get you cleaned up.”

Castiel pulled the covers back from the bed and pulled Dean up into his arms, making Dean conscious of the fact that he was still completely naked, and he buried his face in Castiel’s chest as he was carried into the bathroom.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, but it’s cute that you are,” Castiel said warmly. He carried Dean over to a large Jacuzzi tub, already drawn with hot water, and gently sat Dean down in it.

Dean let out a soft groan as he laid back in the water’s soothing heat, and when Castiel flipped on the jets it felt so good he whimpered. Castiel just smiled and picked up a soft wash cloth and soap, lathering it up before he started to wash Dean’s neck and shoulders. Dean closed his eyes and let out a sigh, feeling more content in that moment than he’d ever felt. Then his stomach grumbled.

Dean’s eyes shot open and he blushed. “I’m sorry, I guess I’m hungry.”

Castiel grinned. “You should be, I was so busy fucking you yesterday I forgot to feed you. Don’t worry, Benny will be up soon and he’ll make us a big breakfast.” He added a little soap to the water before he pushed the washcloth below the water line, gently scrubbing the rest of Dean.

Dean jumped when the cloth passed over his cock and then reached around to clean his backside. Somehow this was more intimate than sex. He tried to distract himself by talking. “You don’t expect me to cook? Don’t omegas do the cooking and the housework?”

“Regular house omegas cook and clean,” Castiel said. “But you’re not a regular omega, you’re a bitch, your only job is to be a beautiful and eager fuckhole,” he said easily. “Besides, by the time we’re up to seven Alphas, you’ll be kept far too busy to do anything other than please the pack.”

Dean’s face burned red as he took in Castiel’s shockingly calm words, and he was embarrassed to feel his little cock twitch in response to being called a ‘fuckhole.’ He cleared his throat and ducked his head. “Yes, Alpha,” he mumbled nervously.

Castiel reached for the shampoo, squirting it into his hand before working it into Dean’s hair. “Don’t worry, you’re already a very good little fuckhole,” he said, catching onto Dean’s reaction to the word. He grinned at Dean, tilting his head back as he scrubbed his fingers on the omega’s scalp. “I want to hear you say, ‘I’m Castiel’s bitch, I am an obedient and eager fuckhole’,” he ordered smoothly.

Dean whimpered, feeling the deep humiliation at the words, but he still responded to the direct order. He glanced up at his Alpha before ducking his eyes again. “I’m Castiel’s b-bitch, I am an obedient and eager fu… fuckhole,” he mumbled, too embarrassed to get the words out cleanly.

“That’s a start,” Castiel said. “Hold your breath,” he ordered, before pushing Dean’s head under water to rinse out the shampoo. He pulled Dean up again and wiped the water out of the omega’s eyes. “Now say it again, more confidently this time.”

Dean bit back the whimper this time and took a deep breath before speaking. “I’m Castiel’s bitch, I am an obedient and eager fuckhole,” he said, a little more clearly this time. He was confused by the mixture of humiliation and arousal he felt when he spoke the words.

“Very good,” Castiel praised, bending in to give Dean a firm kiss. “From now on when I ask you to introduce yourself to an Alpha, that’s what I want you to say, understand?”

Dean couldn’t help but whine a little, but he nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

Castiel seemed pleased with Dean’s progress, and he helped him out of the tub and onto his feet before the Alpha dried him off with a large fluffy towel. He scrubbed Dean until he was completely dry so that he wouldn’t get a chill walking around in the nude, even though the house was warm enough for him to be comfortable. Castiel threw the wet towel in the hamper before kissing Dean again and heading into the bedroom to get dressed.

Dean used the toilet before following Castiel out into the bedroom. He didn’t know what to do but sit on the bed and watch the Alpha dress. Dean was surprised to see him pick out jeans and a black tank top, a far cry from the expensive suit he’d worn the day before, although on close inspection it was clear the clothes were still expensively made. When Castiel was done, Dean followed him out of the room automatically, feeling like a puppy dog or a shadow. But it seemed to please Castiel, who reached out to take Dean’s hand in his.

They got down to the kitchen and found Benny working on breakfast, and he grinned at Castiel and Dean. “Almost ready, how are you feeling this morning, sweetheart?” he asked, looking at Dean.

“Good,” he said, lowering his eyes and trying to hide his continuing embarrassment. It was weird to be standing in the middle of the kitchen completely nude, while the two Alphas were fully dressed.

Castiel smiled at Benny. “We’ve been working on something this morning. Dean, introduce yourself to Benny.”

Dean blushed bright red, surprised to have to say this to the other Alpha so soon. But he did as he was told, trying to look at Benny and only managing to look at the Alpha’s big hands. “I’m Castiel’s bitch, I am an obedient and eager fuckhole.”

Benny roared with laughter, making Dean press into Castiel’s side, feeling even more humiliated. Benny stopped laughing. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I wasn’t laughing at you, I was just impressed. You’re going to hook any Alpha Castiel wants with that one sentence. You’re such a pretty little bitch, you’ll have those boys drooling at your feet and begging to join our pack.”

Dean smiled a little, feeling proud despite himself. Was he really that attractive?

Castiel grinned and rubbed Dean’s back. “They won’t be able to resist you,” he said. “Now, show me what a good fuckhole you are and suck me off while Benny makes breakfast.”

Dean’s heart jumped nervously as he was tugged across the room and gently pushed under the breakfast table. He was surprised to find a pillow on the floor there, and he realized it was probably there for this very purpose as he knelt on it. Castiel pulled out a chair and sat down, before unzipping his fly and tugging out his hard cock. It was suddenly right in Dean’s face and it seemed so much bigger from his place on the floor.

“Suck me,” Castiel ordered, voice muffled through the table.

Dean couldn’t see Castiel’s face, but he didn’t need to see it to obey his Alpha, and he opened his mouth and eagerly took the thick cock inside, starting to suck immediately. Dean had never had a cock in his mouth before, and he was surprised to feel his body reacting to it. His own little dick was slowly getting hard, and he could feel himself getting wet. He sucked a little harder and tried to take the cock deeper, suddenly wanting more of it.

Castiel groaned. “That’s it, my good little fuckhole, you like sucking cock, don’t you?” His hands came down and gripped Dean’s hair, guiding him up and down his shaft.

Dean’s only response was to moan around the cock in his mouth, hoping that would answer the question. He let out a muffled yelp in surprise when Castiel pulled him down further on his cock, and he was startled for a moment as the Alpha’s thick cock was stuffed down the back of his throat.

The Alpha’s strong hands held him there. “Just relax,” Castiel said calmly. “You’re an omega, you can breath with a cock in your throat. Just relax and take it.”

Dean did as he was told and submitted to his Alpha, and suddenly he realized he could breath. He took a long inhale through his nose, and when he relaxed he realized he enjoyed the feeling of the cock filling his throat.

“That’s it, good bitch,” Castiel praised, using his hands to guide Dean up and down his cock again. This time he controlled the pace, fucking Dean’s mouth on his cock.

Dean felt so used, but yet he kind of loved it. His cock was fully hard now, and slick was leaking from his hole and down his leg. He moaned around the thick cock that was starting to swell in his mouth. The knot grew larger and larger as Castiel fucked Dean’s face, and suddenly he really wished it was filling his channel instead. His hole ached with need to be filled, all soreness from the previous night forgotten.

As if he could read Dean’s mind, Castiel suddenly pulled his cock out of Dean’s mouth and moved his chair back from the table so he could roughly drag Dean up onto his lap. He turned Dean so his back was to Castiel’s chest and dropped him down on his hard cock, using gravity to force his knot inside the omega’s hole.

Dean let out a howl of pain and pleasure as he was impaled and filled deep, and he cried out as Castiel fucked up into him fast and hard, jerky little thrusts putting direct pressure on the omega’s prostate. But before the omega could come, Castiel grunted and gave his final thrust, spilling his seed inside Dean as his knot tied them together.

Dean whimpered and slumped back into Castiel’s chest. The Alpha’s swollen knot was pressing on his prostate, torturing him but not letting him come. Dean gasped as the Alpha’s strong hand reached out to wrap around his hard little dick, but he was disappointed when he didn’t start to stroke it.

“Time for you to learn how to beg for your orgasms, little bitch,” Castiel said, voice rough with the pleasure of his own release. “You’re going to learn not to come without permission. Good fuckholes only come when Alphas feel like allowing it.”

Dean let out a pitiful whine, need and humiliation warring inside him. But he desperately wanted to come, and that won out. “Please, Alpha,” he begged. “Can I please come?”

“I think you can be more convincing,” Castiel said, starting to slowly stroke Dean’s cock. “Tell me how good you are.”

“I’m so good,” Dean gasped out with a moan. “I’m a good bitch, obedient a-and eager for you, Alpha.” He whimpered as Castiel teased the head of his cock with his thumb. “Please, Alpha, please! I promise not to come without permission! I’ll be such a good fuckhole for you, I promise, please just let me come!”

Castiel chuckled and started to pump Dean’s cock faster and rut his knot against Dean’s prostate at the same time. “Okay little bitch, come for your Alpha.”

Dean came hard with a cry, come shooting out in spurts onto the table in front of him. He groaned through the orgasm and then slumped back into Castiel’s chest.

“Good bitch,” Castiel praised, bringing his hand up to Dean’s mouth. “Now clean your mess off my hand and the table.”

Dean whimpered but started to lick his own come off Castiel’s hand without objection. When he was done he carefully leaned forward, knot still buried in his ass, and lapped his come off the breakfast table. His face burned red, but he still wanted to please Castiel, no matter what.

“Damn, you’re training the bitch up nicely, Brother,” Benny said, surprising Dean and reminding him that the other Alpha had been watching everything. Benny crossed to the table with two big plates of food, one for himself and one for Castiel. He waited for Dean to finish cleaning up his come before he put Castiel’s plate down, then he took his own seat.

“I’ve found he’s quite easy to train,” Castiel said, spearing a piece of bacon with a fork and offering it to Dean, who took it eagerly. “He’s so eager to please me, and such a needy cockslut. The only reward he needs for obedience is a good fucking.”

Benny laughed. “I don’t think you’ll have a problem providing that, I know I won’t.”

Dean was so conflicted, part of him was humiliated to be spoken about as if he were half dog, half sex toy. But that part was quickly getting pushed aside for the stronger side of himself who was just happy to be a good bitch and serve his Alpha. For the moment he just let himself sink into the pleasure of a big knot in his ass and a delicious meal being fed to him by his mate.

Castiel and Benny started talking about which bars they wanted to hit up that night and which Alphas they wanted to meet up with. Dean didn’t know any of the names, so he just started to tune it out. Castiel continued to feed both Dean and himself, and about the time the three of them finished eating, Castiel’s knot started to relax. Castiel picked Dean up easily and pulled him off the Alpha’s soft cock. Dean winced as he felt come and slick leak out his hole and down the inside of his legs.

“A good fuckhole shows his gratitude by licking his Alpha clean after a good knotting,” Castiel said to Dean with a pointed look.  “Clean me up and put me away.”

It took Dean a moment to realize what Castiel meant, and when he did he only hesitated for a moment before his obedience overcame his nerves, and he dropped to his knees and took Castiel’s softening cock in his mouth. He licked and sucked until all the slick and come was cleaned off the Alpha’s cock, then tucked it back inside Castiel’s jeans and carefully zipped him back up. He looked up at Castiel expectantly, hoping his face wasn’t too red.

“Good bitch,” Castiel praised with a smile, petting Dean’s hair.

“Hey Brother, can I knot the bitch before I go to work?” Benny asked, eyeing Dean eagerly.

“Of course,” Castiel said, tugging Dean up to his feet. “But just once, then I want him to rest until tonight.”

“Sure thing,” Benny agreed quickly, reaching for Dean eagerly, already pulling out his hard cock.

Dean was startled when Benny grabbed him and shoved him down over the breakfast table, but he still spread his legs, responding instinctually to being manhandled by the Alpha. Benny didn’t bother with any warning or prep, just thrust his big cock deep into Dean’s ass and immediately started to fuck him hard. It seemed that Benny had a thing for rough sex and an omega who could be bent over and taken. Dean whimpered and moaned at the harsh treatment, body responding quickly to the demanding pace. He still couldn’t believe how much he enjoyed being fucked this way, as if he were nothing more than a convenient hole for the Alpha’s pleasure.

It wasn’t until the Alpha’s knot started to swell and Dean’s own cock was hard and aching that he remembered his new rule. With a moan he gasped out, “Please Alpha, can I come?”

Benny’s hips slapped hard against Dean’s ass as he pounded into him. “Let me hear that sweet little introduction of yours again,” he said, gasping a little as he fucked the little omega under him.

Dean’s words were mixed with moans as he obeyed. “I’m Castiel’s bitch, ahh, and I am an o-obedient and e-eager fuckhole!” The words seemed to be punched out of him by the force of Benny’s thrusts. “Please Alpha, may I come?” he begged. “I’m a good fuckhole, so good, please Alpha!” He was starting to babble, desperate with need as the Alpha’s knot fucked him open wider.

“Yes you are,” Benny agreed with a groan. His knot finally caught inside the rim of Dean’s ass and the Alpha was forced to switch to short, hard thrusts. “Come on my knot, little bitch,” he growled.

Dean’s orgasm immediately crashed over him, his body responding to the order without thought. He moaned and whined as he was fucked through his release, until finally the Alpha slammed into him and stilled, collapsing onto Dean’s back as he came with a groan. Dean let out a soft whimper as he felt the Alpha’s cock pulse and pump him full of a second round of seed.

Benny groaned and pulled Dean off the table so he could sit down in the chair behind him, bringing Dean with him to sit impaled on his cock.

Dean whimpered a little as the Alpha’s cock sunk deeper into his extremely sensitive hole, but he quickly adjusted and was able to relax back against the Alpha. His eyes drooped a little, his well used body and less than full night’s sleep were catching up with him.

“I still can’t believe you found this bitch on the streets,” Benny said to Cas, hands roaming absently across Dean’s stomach. “You couldn’t have bought a better fuckhole, no matter how much money you paid. Did you see how he responds to a hard fuck? The more I pound him, the more he loves it.”

Dean flushed red but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t deny it, he loved it. All of it, even the dirty words Benny was using to describe him.

Castiel grinned. “I know.” He reached out to pat Dean’s hot cheek. “You were made for this, weren’t you, little bitch?”

Dean nodded obediently. “All I want is to please you, Alpha.”

“That’s my good fuckhole,” Castiel praised, pulling Dean’s face in for a deep kiss. His tongue pushed inside and explored, tangling with Dean’s before the Alpha pulled back.

The Alphas went back to discussing their plans for Alpha recruitment while they waited out Benny’s knot. When it finally relaxed, Benny pulled Dean off and put him on his feet.  This time Dean didn’t need to be told, he dropped to his knees automatically to lick Benny’s cock clean and put it away for him, although his cheeks were still pink.

Dean stood and turned to Castiel, trying to ignore the slick and come running down the inside of his legs.

Castiel just chuckled. “You’re a mess, I think I’m going to need to get you a plug.”

Dean didn’t know what that was, and he was afraid to ask. He just submissively ducked his head.

“Okay, go clean yourself up and get back to bed, you need to rest.” Castiel said with a smile. “When you wake up I’m going to have a surprise for you.”

Dean nodded, too tired to ask questions. “Yes, Alpha,” he said, turning around and stumbling out of the kitchen and heading upstairs.

When he got back to Castiel’s bedroom he was surprised to see the bed had been made with fresh sheets, and that was when he realized there must be a maid he hadn’t met yet. He tried to ignore the thought of more people seeing him naked as he stumbled into the bathroom and did his best to clean himself up before returning to the bedroom and collapsing onto the bed.

Dean pulled the blankets over himself with a deep groan, sinking into the comfortable mattress and the silk sheets. As he fell asleep he was sure he could still feel his Alphas fucking him, and his well used hole twitched eagerly.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke several hours later to the soft rustle of fabric. When he opened his eyes, he saw his Alpha laying out items on the foot of the big bed, and the omega was caught off guard by the black leather jacket Castiel was wearing. It was beautiful and sexy, giving the Alpha a dark and mysterious appeal, and Dean could feel his hole eagerly releasing slick. He squirmed a little as he sat up, trying not to be embarrassed by his body’s response. Castiel was his mate, it was okay to want to be fucked by him.

Castiel looked up at Dean and smiled. “I’m glad to see you’re awake, come here, I have your new outfit.”

Dean was confused, but he obediently climbed out of bed and moved to Castiel. “I thought I wasn’t allowed to wear clothes?”

“Not at home,” Castiel replied, always happy to hear Dean repeat one of his rules. “But you have to wear something when we go out.”

Dean looked down at the items laid out on the bed. There was a black leather jacket very similar to the one Castiel wore, only his was a short cropped style. There was a pair of black leather shorts that were so small he thought they were perhaps supposed to be underwear, and tall black boots that look like they’d come at least halfway up his calves. There was a silver ring, too big to fit on a finger, but too small to be a bracelet. Next to it was a round black plastic thing with what looked like a little handle attached to it, this was a mystery to Dean just as much as the last item. The final one Dean recognized, it was a thick, black leather collar, with a silver plaque engraved with ‘Property of Castiel Novak’ on it. Just the sight of it made more slick leak from Dean’s hole.

Dean also noticed there weren’t any pants.

Dean jumped in surprise when Castiel pressed two fingers into his entrance without warning, but he quickly relaxed and accepted his Alpha’s touch.

Castiel chuckled. “So wet and eager.” He reached for the round black thing and brought it around behind Dean. “I’m going to need to keep you plugged just to keep you from getting slick everywhere all the time.”

Dean gasped when he felt the thick, blunt top of the plug press against his entrance. He let out a small whimper as Castiel pushed it slowly up and in, waiting for Dean’s rim to stretch and take the thick toy inside. Dean grasped at Castiel’s arm and moaned as he was forced open and the plug finally popped in, letting his rim clamp back down around the narrow base. Dean was overwhelmed for a moment by the fullness in his channel. The toy wasn’t as big as a knot, but it was big enough to make Dean wish that it was a knot instead.

“Do you like that?” Castiel asked with a smile, moving to pick up the silver ring off the bed.

“Yes,” Dean answered, honestly and easily. “Wish it was your knot though,” he admitted, then blushed a little when he realized how desperate that made him sound.

Castiel just smiled and brought the ring down to Dean’s little cock, sliding it over and down the shaft.

Dean watched in confusion as Castiel guided one of his balls through the ring, then the omega gasped as the Alpha had to gently push the second one through, leaving the ring snug around the base of his shaft.

“That will help you keep control tonight,” Castiel said, stroking the band of silver at the base of Dean’s cock. “I don’t want to deal with too much mess while we’re out, if you’re a good little slut I’ll let you come when we get home.”

Dean let out a nervous whimper but nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

Next, Castiel held out the shorts for Dean to step into. When he pulled them up and buttoned them, Dean realized they were so short that his round and perky ass cheeks hung out the bottom. Castiel grinned and groped at Dean before moving to help him into the boots, lacing them up tight.

Castiel helped Dean into the jacket, which was short enough that it left a couple inches of skin showing between the bottom of it and the top of the shorts. Dean could only imagine how he looked in this get up, with his bare legs and ass hanging out the back. He really did look like a true bitch, and Dean couldn’t decide if he was humiliated by the outfit or in love with it.

Finally, Castiel brought the collar to Dean’s neck and buckled it in place with a small lock. “This collar doesn’t just mean that I own you,” Castiel said seriously. “It means that you’re my responsibility and mine to protect,” he said. “As long as you wear it, I will make sure you’re taken care of. Do you understand?”

Dean nodded. “Yes, Alpha.” He loved the snug fit of the heavy collar, it eased his feelings of humiliation and left a content feeling of submission instead.

“One more thing,” Castiel said, pulling out a small plastic box from his pocket. “Open your mouth and put out your tongue.”

Dean did as he was told, and watched as his Alpha popped a pill out of the packet and put it on his tongue. Dean waited until he was ordered before he swallowed it.

“It’s birth control,” Castiel said. “It will still allow you to go into heat, but it will prevent you from catching. When I’m ready to breed you I will isolate you from the rest of the pack, to make sure your pups are mine.”

Dean was slightly relieved at that idea. He wanted his pups to be certain who their father was.

“Okay, let’s find Benny, it’s time to go out.” Castiel smiled and took Dean’s hand, leading him out of the bedroom.

They found Benny in the living room, dressed in dark jeans and a black leather jacket. He took one look at Dean and let out a low whistle.

“Damn sweetheart, you’re something else, all trussed up like a proper bitch.” He grinned at Castiel. “Are you sure we can’t just fuck him right now?”

Castiel smiled and shook his head. “Trust me, it will be more fun at The Hole.”

Dean knew he was blushing, but he tried to ignore it. “What’s that, Alpha?” he asked, anxiously.

“It’s a private Alpha club, only the most elite Alphas are allowed membership.” Castiel smiled. “The only omegas allowed are mates and bitches.”

Dean ducked his head and bit his lip. The answer didn’t do much to quell his nerves.

“Alright, if you’re ready let’s go,” Castiel said to Benny, leading Dean towards the garage.

“I’m ready, Brother,” Benny said, following Castiel.

Dean jumped in surprise when Benny’s hands groped his ass, squeezing gently before they found the hard base of the plug through his shorts, and when he pushed on it Dean moaned when it made the toy press into his prostate.

“Oh, you plugged him!” Benny commented. “Probably a good idea, he’s a messy little slut.”

“Yes he is,” Castiel said with a chuckle. Apparently he had no problem letting Benny grope Dean as he pleased. Dean found that he actually didn’t mind, he liked the touch of Benny’s strong hands on his ass. It was somehow both reassuring and arousing.

Castiel led their small group out to the garage, and as they stepped through the door Dean realized he must have been quite distracted by his Alpha when he arrived the day before. He hadn’t noticed how expansive the garage was, it was several car lengths deep and wide. Towards the back was a collection of a dozen motorcycles of varying brands and ages, some contemporary and some classics, but they all looked expensive and pristinely kept. Off to the side was a single bike that sat apart from the rest, handsome but slightly less flashy. When Benny moved to it, Dean realized it must be his.

Castiel lead Dean to a stunning black and chrome vintage motorcycle. Dean noticed it was a two seater and it had two helmets sitting on it.

“We’re taking motorcycles?” Dean asked, excited.

Castiel grinned at Dean. “Always. Do you know how to be a passenger on a bike?” He picked up one of the helmets and pulled it down over Dean’s head, leaving the visor up.

Dean shook his head, finding the movement sluggish in the heavy helmet.

“You just need to wrap your arms around me, hold on tight, and be as still as possible.” Castiel said. “Can you do that?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean said eagerly.

“Good bitch,” Castiel praised, pulling on his own helmet and straddling the bike. “Hop on then.”

Dean climbed on behind Castiel and pressed himself tight against the Alpha’s back. He wound his arms around his mate’s waist and held tight. “Is this good, Alpha?”

“Perfect,” Castiel said, reaching back to close Dean’s visor.

Castiel hit a button on his bike to open the garage door just as he put the bike into gear with a roar. Behind him Benny started his own bike, and they were off, leaving the garage door to close automatically behind them.

Dean was giddy with excitement as Castiel expertly guided the bike through his neighborhood. His bare legs were a little cold, but he found that the idea of people seeing him dressed as he was made his heart race with excitement. Just when he thought he couldn’t be more attracted to his Alpha, he found a new level to it. He found himself wishing it were possible for Castiel to ride the motorcycle and fuck him at the same time. He blushed at his own ridiculous thoughts.

It wasn’t a long ride before they were in the city, and after a few blocks Castiel slowed and pulled up to an unassuming looking parking garage. The two Alphas stopped at the security guard who only had to glance at them before waving them inside. The garage was full of expensive cars and motorcycles, and Castiel and Benny parked theirs together near the door that Dean assumed lead into the bar.

After dismounting the bikes, Castiel removed his helmet before he helped Dean free of his own, and the Alphas put the three helmets in secure lockers provided for that very purpose. Before heading into the bar, Castiel reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a thick silver chain with a black leather loop on one end. Dean realized it was a leash when the Alpha clipped it to his collar, and this time when he blushed it was half embarrassment and half arousal.

Castiel smiled at Dean, pride shining in his eyes, then lead him to the door.

Dean kept himself a step behind his Alpha so he could tuck in behind him. It made him feel safe and submissive, especially with Benny’s warm presence behind him. The bouncer at the door gave Dean an appraising look as he let them in.

When they stepped inside, Dean’s senses were momentarily overwhelmed. The scent of powerful Alphas was intoxicating, and his legs went a little weak. The scent and sound of omegas being knotted made Dean’s own channel ache with the need to be filled. He tried to keep his eyes ducked submissively, but he still peaked out the corners of his vision, taking in the dark and handsome decor, as well as some very interested Alphas watching his arrival. He tried not to look at the omega being knotted in the lounge just inside the door, too embarrassed to look directly at him, knowing that would probably be him soon.

Dean bit back a nervous whine when Castiel slipped his jacket off his shoulders, handing it to the bellman at the coat check. Dean felt quite naked without it, standing there in just his tiny shorts, boots, and collar. Castiel still held Dean’s leash firmly in his grasp, and he used it to lead Dean back to a two person table at the back of the bar.

Dean yelped in surprise when Castiel unceremoniously pushed Dean down over the table, leaving him on his stomach with his ass hanging off the edge. Castiel roughly yanked Dean’s shorts down, baring his ass, and the omega’s stomach clenched with nerves even as his little cock twitched with excitement. An involuntary moan escaped Dean’s mouth as Castiel tugged the plug out of his ass and dropped it on a silver tray on the table.

“Knot his mouth,” Castiel ordered Benny, and then lined his cock up to Dean’s ass and thrust inside with a hard snap of his hips.

Dean cried out at the sharp mix of pleasure and pain as his Alpha slammed into him, but the sounds were quickly muffled by Benny’s thick cock pressing past his lips and fucking into his throat. He whimpered around the cock in his mouth as he was fucked fast and hard. Castiel’s thrusts were brutal, but Dean very quickly found himself moaning like a whore and arching his back in an attempt to take his Alpha’s cock in deeper. He instinctually crossed his arms behind his back and gripped his wrists, showing his submission to the Alphas’ rough treatment.

Dean absently realized his Alpha was making a display of him when he heard the deep murmur of Alpha voices gathering around him. They sounded impressed with how eagerly Dean accepted such a harsh fucking.

The fast pace made the Alpha’s knots fill quickly, and Dean moaned pathetically as Castiel’s thrusts teased his prostate mercilessly. He desperately wanted to come, but knew he wouldn’t be allowed, and he was glad the cock in his mouth prevented him from losing control and begging.

Dean was momentarily distracted when Benny’s knot pushed into his mouth and locked in behind his teeth. Dean thanked whatever evolutionary trick let him breath with the thick cock in his throat, and when Benny came with a grunt he started to eagerly swallow down the Alpha’s seed.

Castiel was still fucking him, knot stretching his rim open wide. His hips slapped hard against Dean’s ass until finally he forced his knot inside with one last thrust and came with a growl.

Dean’s whole body was buzzing with need, but he forced himself to relax and enjoy the Alphas’ knots. He continued to swallow Benny’s seed as he felt Castiel fill him from behind.

Dean let out a muffled yelp of surprise as he felt the table drop out from under him, and his eyes flew open. He realized that Castiel was just lowering the height of the table so that he and Benny could sit while they waited out their knots, and he relaxed again, closing his eyes and focusing on swallowing.

A new voice chuckled nearby. “Glad to see you finally got yourself a good bitch, Cassy.”

Dean didn’t even bother to glance at the new Alpha, he was too content with his first double knotting to care about anything else.

“Hello Gabriel,” Castiel’s voice rumbled. “How’s business?”

Castiel’s hands started to possessively rubbed Dean’s round ass, making the omega moan around Benny’s knot.

“Business is excellent,” Gabriel said, sounding pleased. “My little joint seems to be the hot place these days for powerful Alphas like yourself.” He paused for a second, and Dean was sure he could feel the Alpha’s eyes on his body. “If I weren’t already the head of my own pack, I would seriously consider joining yours Castiel, just for a shot at your pretty little bitch. He’s quite gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Castiel replied, sounding quite pleased.

“Anyway, I’ll get Kev over here with drinks for you both, I know you have business to get to.” Dean heard him clap Castiel on the shoulder and then walk away, then he heard the sound of two other sets of feet pushing in closer.

“Hello, gentlemen,” Castiel said, his voice shifting into a deeper and more controlling growl. The sound of a pack Alpha declaring his dominance. “Benny, I think you remember Balthazar and Gadreel.”

“Ah yes,” Benny said, offering a hand to shake. “Let’s see if I remember correctly. Balthazar is a senior partner at one of those high powered law firms in town and Gadreel is a mover and shaker at city hall. Is that right?”

“That’s close enough,” Balthazar replied with a chuckle, taking Benny’s hand. Dean loved the pleasant lilt of his British accent. “We couldn’t help but admire your new bitch, he’s really something else.”

Gadreel’s voice rumbled. “I’ve never seen a bitch respond so eagerly to being knotted that roughly, it was impressive. Is he professionally trained?”

Castiel’s reply was laced with pride. “He was completely untrained when I claimed him, he’s just a natural.” His hands were still groping Dean’s ass.

Balthazar let out a low whistle. “That’s fantastic.”

“Drinks, gentlemen,” came a new voice, and Dean’s nose told him it was a Beta. Must be the waiter.

There was the sound of chairs being pulled up for the two new Alphas and drinks were set out on the table around Dean.

“So,” Balthazar started, sipping at his drink. “Tell us about your bitch use rules.”

“They’re pretty simple,” Castiel said. “Touching is free range, but pack Alphas must ask to use his holes. But rest assured I’m quite generous with sharing, I prefer my bitch to be well used. As for how you use him, just don’t make him bleed, other than that you can do whatever you want with him. Tie him up, fuck him rough, remind him he’s a good little whore; he loves it. Just make sure you take good care of him when you’re done, and if it’s late, return him to my bed.”

Dean felt Benny’s knot start to relax, and the Alpha pulled his cock free just in time to let the last blast of come hit his face, and it ran from Dean’s lips, down his chin and neck. He whimpered softly, missing the knot already. But then he was being hauled upright to sit up on Castiel’s lap, impaling him a little deeper on his Alpha’s knot, and he let out a needy moan.

Castiel’s voice growled in Dean’s ear. “Introduce yourself, little bitch.”

Dean’s pleasure hazed eye’s cracked open and he licked the come off his lips as he looked at the two new Alphas. “I’m Castiel’s bitch, I’m an obedient and eager fuckhole.” The words rolled easily off his tongue, all the shame had been fucked out of him.

The two Alpha’s eyes darkened with lust as they took in the sight of Dean. They shared a quick glance and a nod before Balthazar spoke again.

“Well, Castiel,” Balthazar said. “If you’ll have us, we would be honored to join your pack.”

“Excellent,” Castiel said, reaching around Dean to shake both Alpha’s hands. “Why don’t we head back to my place so we can make it official. Then you can celebrate with the bitch.” He pressed a kiss to Dean’s temple.

Gadreel grinned at Balthazar. “We’re looking forward to it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Things were a bit blurry for Dean as the four Alphas left the bar and headed back to Castiel’s, but he was still aware enough to hold on tight to Castiel on the bike. The plug was back in his ass and he was pretty sure he could feel the load of seed it was holding in his belly.

Balthazar and Gadreel rode motorcycles as well, and Dean wondered if that was another reason Castiel wanted them in his pack. They made quite the impressive group, with all four Alphas on handsome motorcycles, riding in close formation.

Castiel lead as they pulled up to the house, and the new Alphas followed him into the garage. Dean could feel the Alphas’ hungry eyes on him as Castiel led him inside, and he shivered in anticipation.

“You can strip him down for me,” Castiel said to the Alphas, letting go of Dean’s hand. “His clothes go in the hall closet.”

Dean gasped as Balthazar and Gadreel eagerly grabbed at him, making quick work of pulling off his jacket, shorts and boots. He was left naked again, wearing only his collar, and the two Alphas took the opportunity to admire him.

“You’re a beautiful little bitch,” Gadreel growled, hands running down Dean’s smooth chest and grasping his hips. “We’re going to have a lot of fun with you tonight.”

Dean whimpered, leaning into the Alpha’s touch, wanting more.

“He’s so responsive,” Balthazar commented, grabbing the round swell of Dean’s ass with both hands. He massaged it and spread the cheeks open wide, admiring his plugged hole. “You’re a slutty little fuckhole, aren’t you bitch?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean agreed automatically. He was starting to realize it was true, he was all of those things. Slut, bitch, fuckhole; he didn’t care, he just wanted to be knotted again. “I am a slutty little fuckhole.”

Gadreel groaned. “Let’s hurry up and get the paperwork done, if I don’t get my knot in this bitch soon I might burst.”

Balthazar nodded, giving Dean a playful smack on the ass. “We’ll finish this later,” he teased, turning to follow Castiel into the sitting room.

It was still relatively early in the evening, so Benny made a late dinner while Castiel worked out the legal agreements to bring Balthazar and Gadreel into the pack. When dinner was ready they moved to the dining room and ate while they finalized the paperwork. Dean sat on a pillow at Castiel’s feet, trying to relax and let his Alpha feed him, but his whole body was buzzing in anticipation of his first time with the new Alphas.

When the paperwork was done the Alphas all stood and shook hands, agreeing that the two would start moving in their belongings the next day.

“You’re welcome to use the guest bedroom for tonight if you’d wish,” Castiel said. “It has a big king sized bed, plenty of room for the two of you to have some fun with the bitch. I just have one condition.”

“Anything,” Gadreel agreed eagerly, eyeing Dean with hunger.

“I’m going to watch,” Castiel said seriously. “I want to make sure you can take appropriate care of him and follow my rules. We’ve already discussed the consequences of breaking them, I want to make sure you can be trusted with my mate.”

The consequence was expulsion from the pack and possible criminal charges if serious harm came to Dean. But Castiel had made sure to clarify that rough sex was absolutely encouraged.

“Of course.” Balthazar smiled. “I thought you might prefer that, you have a stunning bitch, I don’t blame you for being protective.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said with a smile, pulling Dean to his feet and gently pushing him towards the new Alphas. “And make sure you take off his cock ring and give him permission to come, he earned it tonight.”

“No problem,” Gadreel said, reaching out to grab Dean’s naked body with eager hands. “We’ll make him come a few times.”

“Good,” Castiel said with a chuckle, leading the Alphas upstairs.

Dean gasped when Gadreel picked him up and put him over his shoulder, much the way Castiel had done the night before. He went submissively limp, letting the Alpha carry him upstairs and into the guest room, where he was dropped onto the huge bed.

“Present for your new pack Alphas, bitch,” Castiel ordered.

Dean eagerly flipped over on his face, getting up on his knees and thrusting his plugged ass up high. They would make him come, Castiel had told them to, and god did Dean ever want it. It had only been a couple hours since he was last knotted, but he wanted it, needed it.

“Good lord, look at that little whore,” Balthazar breathed. There was the rustle of clothes hitting the ground as he undressed. “Flip a coin for who gets to fuck his ass first?”

Dean whimpered impatiently as he waited, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Castiel sitting in an arm chair, leaning back to watch. It wasn’t long until he felt the bed shift as the Alphas climbed on. His face was pulled up off the bed and he got up on his hands and knees, finding Balthazar’s hard cock in his face, which meant it was Gadreel he could feel carefully removing his cockring and plug.

Dean parted his lips eagerly, and Balthazar thrust his cock down his throat, holding his face still as he fucked his mouth. Gadreel lined his own cock up and shoved it deep into Dean’s ass until his heavy balls smacked against Dean, then pulled back out and slammed back in, immediately jumping to a fast pace. All conscious thought left Dean’s mind as he sunk into the overwhelming mix of pleasure and pain of being so simply used. He loved it, and he was desperately moaning around the cock in his mouth, wanting more, harder, faster.

Balthazar let out a groan of pleasure. “God, he feels just as good as I thought he would.” His hands fisted Dean’s hair in a tight grip. “You like that cock in your throat, little slut?” he teased.

Dean just moaned around the thick cock in his mouth, the sounds coming out in the same rhythm as Gadreel’s hard thrusts.

“He’s so tight,” Gadreel gasped out, hips slapping hard against Dean’s ass. “You like it rough, don’t you bitch?” he growled. “You want it harder, little fuckhole?”

Dean’s desperate cries were muffled but he arched his back and tried to press back against Gadreel, doing his best to beg the Alpha to fuck him harder. He wanted more, needed it. The pain was long gone, leaving nothing but blinding, desperate pleasure.

Gadreel laughed. “You really are an eager fuckhole,” he said, increasing his pace to fuck Dean even harder.

Dean’s mind was spinning with need and pleasure, and he cried out desperately as he felt the Alphas’ knots start to swell. He was right on the edge, he was so desperate to come, but he wasn’t allowed until the Alphas gave him permission. He couldn’t ask with the growing knot filling his mouth, he could only beg with muffled moans, his body jerking back against the cock fucking him.

Gadreel seemed to realize what Dean wanted. “Come on our knots, little fuckhole,” he growled.

Dean’s relieved howl was muffled by Balthazar’s knot as he came hard, orgasm riding long as Gadreel fucked into him from behind. Just as his own orgasm started to fade, the two Alphas thrust their knots into place and came with a grunt, one right after the other. Dean slumped into the buzzing pleasure of being knotted from both ends, contentedly sucking on the knot in his mouth as the Alpha’s seed poured down the back of his throat. He moaned softly as he felt Gadreel’s knot twitch as his seed pumped into him, mixing with Castiel’s from earlier and making Dean’s belly start to bloat a bit.

“He’s just wonderful,” Balthazar groaned, running his hands through Dean’s hair.

“Agreed,” Gadreel said, massaging the round swell of Dean’s ass.

Dean softly moaned at the touches, but his mind was too fuzzy to pay much attention.

Castiel reminded the trio of his presence when he stood and moved closer to the bed. “You two seem to know how to handle a bitch, I’m satisfied you’ll take good care of him.” He reached out to run his hand affectionately through Dean’s hair. “Use him as long as you want, just bring him to my bed when you’re done.”

“You got it, boss,” Balthazar said with a grin.

Dean whimpered a little when his Alpha pulled away and left the room, but was quickly calmed by focusing on nursing the knot in his mouth. The feeling of being steadily filled by the Alphas’ seed was strangely relaxing.

The two Alphas carefully arranged themselves to sit cross-legged on the bed, leaving Dean sprawled out between them, speared on their knots. Dean only whimpered a little as he was arranged more comfortably, then dropped back into happy submission.

The two Alphas chatted about their moving plans as if Dean weren’t even there, waiting for their knots to go down. When they were finally able to slip free of Dean’s body, Gadreel made sure to replace the plug, keeping the second round of seed secure.

Dean whimpered a little at the loss of the Alphas’ knots, but he was happy for the familiar pressure of the plug. He curled up on his side between the two Alphas, knowing he should rest until they were ready for another round. He knew he was in for another long night.

Dean was half asleep when he was suddenly grabbed and manhandled back into position, the Alphas easily spinning him around to trade ends. He whined, arching his back and opening his mouth eagerly, ready to be knotted again. This time it was Balthazar who removed the plug and thrust his cock deep into Dean’s ass, while Gadreel fucked his mouth.

Dean whined and moaned as he was fucked hard yet again. The two Alphas seemed to be just as obsessed with him as Castiel and Benny were, and Dean could only submit to serving their needs. It was all he wanted to do, he had no other thoughts other than being knotted again.

Several hours passed in a blurry haze for Dean, as Gadreel and Balthazar traded his ass back and forth several times until they were both content. By the time the Alphas were satisfied, it was late into the night, and Gadreel had to carry Dean back to Castiel’s room.

The Alpha pulled the blankets back and laid Dean down next to Castiel, just as Benny had done the night before. Dean whimpered and cuddled in close to his mate as Gadreel left and closed the door behind him.

Castiel growled softly in his sleep, waking to the scent of the new Alphas on his mate. He woke as he roughly shoved Dean on his back. “Mine,” he snarled.

“Yours, Alpha!” Dean gasped out, instinctually turning his head and baring his neck.

Castiel seemed to fully wake and realize the scents on his omega weren’t strangers, that they were his new pack Alphas. His eyes were still dark with lust and the need to claim his mate, and he bit down on the side of Dean’s neck, sucking hard and leaving a bright mark.

Dean whimpered, his little cock growing hard despite how many times the other Alphas had already made him come. He wanted his mate’s knot, it seemed hours of fucking at the hands of the other Alphas only made him all the more desperate for Castiel.

Dean was suddenly roughly shoved over on his belly by Castiel, who was apparently just as eager as Dean to reclaim his mate after his time with the other Alphas. He gasped as Castiel tugged the plug out of his tender hole and quickly thrust his hard cock into the sloppy mess the other Alphas had made of him. Castiel’s hips snapped hard as he fucked into his mate, making sure Dean knew who he really belonged to. Dean just moaned and pushed back against each sharp thrust.

Castiel grabbed Dean by the hair and pulled his head back so he could kiss him as he fucked him. “They can knot you all night long,” he growled. “But you’re still _my_ bitch. They fuck you because it pleases me, I fuck you because you are _mine_.”

“Yes, Alpha!” Dean gasped out. “I’m your bitch. Your fuckhole.”

“Yes, _my_ fuckhole,” Castiel growled, pulling Dean in for another sloppy kiss. “Good fuckhole.”

Dean whined and moaned as Castiel’s knot swelled to fill him. “Please Alpha, wanna come! Alpha!” He moaned, struggling to get out the words. “Good fuckhole, please!”

“Come for me, little bitch,” Castiel ordered, thrusting harder as his knot grew and stretched Dean open wide.

Dean came with a loud cry, his whole body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm crashing through him. Castiel’s knot slammed into place and the Alpha started to shallowly thrust directly against Dean’s prostate, dragging out the omega’s orgasm for what felt like an impossibly long time. Dean’s moans were almost a scream of pleasure by the time Castiel gave one last thrust and came with a long groan.

Dean gasped for air as he came down from his orgasm, his whole body centered on the knot filling him with one more round of Alpha seed. He loved being knotted by the other Alphas, but nothing compared to being knotted by _his_ Alpha.

Castiel let out a content sigh and wrapped Dean up in his arms, turning them both over on their sides. His hand reached out to rub the slight swell of Dean’s stomach, bloated from the long night taking so many knots.

Castiel chuckled softly. “You really are a very good bitch, I’m so lucky I found you.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. “My perfect little fuckhole.”

Dean smiled softly, feeling sleep start to tug at him. “Thank you, Alpha. I’m glad you found me. I’m lucky, too.”

Castiel hummed in Dean’s ear. “I love you, my sweet little omega.”

Dean’s heart soared. “I love you too, Alpha.”

Castiel kissed Dean’s neck again. “Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be another busy day for you.”

Dean smiled as he fell asleep. He was looking forward to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean slowly woke to the feeling of soft kisses on his neck. The strong arms of his Alpha were wrapped around his waist, and he smiled as he leaned back into his chest. He was a little sore from the previous night’s activities, but less so than the previous morning. Castiel had been right, his body was adapting.

“Good morning, my little omega,” Castiel murmured, tugging Dean around to lay on his back, so that he could smile down at him. He reached out to caress Dean’s cheek before leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. 

Dean whimpered into the kiss, looking up at Castiel as he pulled away. “Good morning, Alpha,” he said softly. 

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean again, pushing his tongue into the omega’s mouth to slowly explore and claim. Dean moaned in submission and need, whining when Castiel pulled away again. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” Castiel said, climbing out of bed and pulling Dean up to his feet. 

Dean gasped when the movement made the plug shift in his hole, but he followed his Alpha obediently.

Castiel lead Dean to the bathroom, starting up the shower. Once it was hot, he tugged Dean inside, then set to work cleaning them both up. 

Dean hummed and smiled as his Alpha gently cleaned him. His eyes went wide with surprise when Castiel gently tugged the plug free, dropping it to the shower floor. Dean blushed as he felt the trapped Alpha seed gush from his hole, running down his legs before it was rinsed down the drain. 

Castiel just smiled, his fingers teased Dean’s tender entrance, making the omega whine and lean into his strong chest. “My pretty bitch doesn’t like being empty, do you? Do you want my knot, little omega?”

Dean whimpered and nodded, hiding his face. “Please, Alpha. Don’t want to be empty, need your knot, need your seed.”

Castiel just smiled, then spun Dean in his arms and pressed his chest up against the warm shower wall. 

Dean whined and spread his legs, pushing his ass back eagerly for his Alpha. He moaned when he felt Castiel’s thick length press inside him, and soon his mate was thrusting slow and steady, enjoying the lazy pace of morning sex. Dean whimpered, needing more, needing to be taken and filled. 

“Do you need to be fucked harder, little bitch?” Castiel teased. “Tell me what you need, pretty fuckhole.”

Dean moaned at Castiel’s words. “Yes, Alpha!” He gasped. “Need to be fucked hard and filled with your knot! Please!”

Without warning Castiel’s cock slammed hard into Dean, jumping to a fast pace. Dean cried out in pleasure as each hard snap of his Alpha’s hips drove his length deep inside, his heavy balls slapping against Dean’s skin. 

It wasn’t long before Dean was gasping and begging to come. “Please Alpha! Please may I come? I’ll be a good bitch today, I promise!”

“Not yet,” Castiel said with a grunt, driving hard into Dean. “Not until my knot fills you up.” 

Dean whimpered and bit his lip, holding back his release as Castiel’s thick cock started to swell and fill him, knot growing bigger with each hard thrust. 

Castiel thrust deep inside as his knot finally filled, and just before he came he finally gave Dean permission. “Come on my knot little omega,” he said, groaning as his own orgasm crashed through him.

Dean came hard as his mate’s knot stretched and filled him, slumping into the tile wall and gasping for air as he came down.

“Good bitch,” Castiel murmured, running a hand up and down Dean’s back. “My omega.” He wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him back to his chest, kissing his neck, then pulling Dean’s face around so he could kiss him properly. 

They waited out Castiel’s knot this way, lazily kissing and enjoying the feeling of warm water on their skin. When Castiel’s knot finally slipped free, he was quick to replace it with Dean’s plug, keeping his seed secure. 

Dean let out a little content sigh, happy to be properly full and plugged again. He couldn’t wait for the day that Castiel decided to actually breed him, and his Alpha’s seed would fill him with pups. 

Castiel dried them both off before getting dressed, leaving Dean in just his collar and plug as usual, before the two of them made their way downstairs.

Again they found Benny working on breakfast, and their new pack mates sitting at the table. Castiel smiled and nodded, pulling Dean along to sit on his lap at the breakfast table. 

“Good morning, Brother,” Benny said with a grin for Castiel and a wink for Dean. “‘Morning Sweetheart, how’s our good little bitch this morning?”

Dean blushed and smiled, ducking his face a little into Castiel’s chest. “I’m good, Alpha,” he murmured submissively. 

“Glad to hear it,” Balthazar said, licking his lips as he looked Dean over. “Not too sore after last night?”

Dean blushed darker but shook his head. “No, Alpha. I’m okay.”

Gadreel chuckled. “So bashful. It’s cute, considering how shameless he is when he’s being fucked.”

Castiel smiled and ran a hand through Dean’s hair. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He pressed a warm kiss to Dean’s forehead, making the omega smile even as his face burned red from the Alphas’ comments. 

Balthazar’s eyes were dark with lust as he continued to stare at Dean. “So when do we get to use him again, Boss?”

“After breakfast you can each knot him once before you leave, if you have time,” Castiel said casually.

Dean’s cock twitched involuntarily at the casual way Castiel spoke of his use. He still couldn’t believe that turned him on as much as it did.

“Ok, breakfast is served boys,” Benny said, dishing out four plates of food, making sure to put extra on Castiel’s plate for Dean. “Give me a hand here?” He gestured to Gadreel, who nodded and moved to help Benny serve up the meal.

The three junior Alphas ate quickly, while Castiel took his time, making sure to feed Dean plenty. When he was finally done he kissed Dean’s cheek and pushed him off his lap and onto his feet. Dean flushed with nerves and excitement as the three Alphas eyed him eagerly, remembering Castiel’s promise. 

“Okay boys, he’s all yours. I’ll be in my office, he’ll probably need a nap when you’re done with him, so put him to bed when you’re finished with him.” Castiel stood and pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips and ran a soothing hand through his hair. “Be a good bitch for me, my little omega,” he ordered. 

“Yes Alpha,” Dean breathed, nodding quickly. He watched Castiel turn to leave, gasping when he felt eager hands reach out and grab at his naked body. 

Benny growled and pulled Dean to him. “I’m fucking him first,” he said firmly, eyes daring the other two Alphas to challenge him. 

Balthazar and Gadreel both looked like they wanted to argue, but Benny had seniority in the pack as Castiel’s second in command, it was his right to knot Dean first. They just grumbled and nodded. 

Benny turned his full attention to Dean. “I want you in the living room, bent over the arm of the couch. Now.” He gave Dean’s bare ass a playful swat, and Dean jumped and hurried out of the room. 

Dean did as he was told, and his little cock grew hard as he bent over and spread his legs, waiting for the Alpha to come take him. He didn’t have to wait long, Benny was right behind him, and Dean could hear him unzipping his pants as he pulled the plug free from Dean’s ass. 

Dean bit his lip in anticipation just before Benny’s thick cock drove in deep, filling him with one swift thrust. Dean’s hands gripped the couch tight as the Alpha started to pound into him, taking Dean and using him for his pleasure. Benny’s strong hands held Dean’s hips firmly, pulling him back to meet each hard thrust. 

“Good bitch,” Benny growled. “You like my cock, don’t you?”

“Yes Alpha!” Dean gasped out, moaning with each sharp thrust. “I love your cock!” God it felt so good, filling him and driving against his prostate. Dean’s mind swam with pleasure as he was taken.

Benny growled as he continued to slam into Dean, and it wasn’t long before the Alpha’s knot was growing and filling the omega’s channel with each thrust. “Do you wanna come for me, Sweetheart?” Benny groaned. 

“Yes! Please Alpha!” Dean gasped out desperately. “Please let me come!”

Benny’s knot swelled faster and with a hard thrust the Alpha forced it inside Dean’s tight hole, making the omega howl. “Come for me, now little bitch.” 

Dean cried out as he came hard, the Alpha’s short, sharp thrusts moving the knot firmly against his prostate. Benny finally stilled and came with a groan just as Dean was coming down.

Dean slumped against the arm rest for a moment, then Benny pulled him up into his arms, easily carrying him as the Alpha moved to sit on the couch, bringing Dean down onto his lap to wait out the knot. Dean gasped as the change of position pushed the knot deeper inside him.

“Your body is getting used to this,” Benny commented, running his hands up and down Dean’s chest. “You were made to take a thick alpha knot.”

“Thank you Alpha.” Dean’s face was still pink, but he leaned back into Benny’s strong chest. The alpha was still dressed, it felt a little strange, but nice all the same. 

Benny chuckled. “Soon you’ll spend more time on a knot than off, once our pack is full and you’re fully trained.”

Dean bit his lip and said nothing, too preoccupied with trying to imagine that. He was surprised to realize he was looking forward to it. 

When Benny’s knot finally went down, the Alpha pushed Dean off his softening cock and put him on his feet before pushing the plug back into his hole. Without being asked, Dean turned around and dropped to his knees, taking Benny’s cock in his mouth and cleaning it. When he was done he tucked the alpha’s cock back into his pants before looking up at Benny expectantly. 

“Good little bitch,” Benny praised. “Now go find Balthazar and Gadreel. It’s their turn to knot you.”

“Yes Alpha.” Dean stood up on slightly wobbly feet and headed back for the kitchen, obediently going to Balthazar and Gadreel. The Alphas had already settled who would get to have him next, it was Gadreel who grabbed him and pushed him down over the kitchen counter. Dean gasped as the plug was quickly swapped for the alpha’s thick cock.

Dean moaned as he was fucked hard again, used by another alpha for the simple pleasure he could offer. Both alphas took their turn with him, in the end leaving Dean slumped over the counter as he waited out Balthazar’s knot. He hadn’t even had the mind to ask to come, and his little cock was straining hard against the kitchen counter.

“Good little fuckhole,” Balthazar praised, running a hand up and down Dean’s back. “You take knots so well, such a good bitch.”

“Thank you Alpha,” Dean mumbled, foggy from pleasure.

Benny strolled into the room just as Balthazar’s knot was finally going down, and the alpha pulled out and pushed the plug back into place. Benny smiled softly down at Dean, still slumped over the counter, exhausted and well used.

“I’ll get him to bed,” Benny said fondly, easily picking Dean up and gathering him in his arms. “Come on Sweetheart, I know you need a nap after that.” 

Dean sighed and pressed his face into Benny’s strong chest, happy to let the alpha carry him upstairs. Benny may not be his mate, but his scent was quickly becoming familiar to Dean, and it soothed him. 

Benny carried Dean into Castiel’s room, and he pulled back the sheets to lay Dean down. He frowned when he noticed Dean’s hard cock, still straining for attention. “They didn’t let you come?” He asked. 

Dean whimpered and shook his head. “Didn’t ask, too fuzzy.” He didn’t yet understand the way submission and need made his mind so hazy.

Benny smiled. “You’re such a good little bitch, Sweetheart. You get so absorbed in serving your alphas that you forget your own release.” The alpha’s strong hand moved to wrap around Dean’s straining little cock, and he slowly started to stroke it. 

Dean gasped at the unexpected touch, his back arching as his hips pushed up into Benny’s grip. “Oh, Alpha!”

“Good bitches get orgasms,” Benny said with a smile. “Now let me hear you beg like a good little fuckhole.” 

“Please Alpha!” Dean gasped out, whimpering in need. He wasn’t going to last long, he was so close, so desperate. “Please let me come! I’ve been so good! Good bitch! Good fuckhole!”

“Yes you have,” Benny agreed, and his hand started to move faster over Dean’s leaking cock. “Come for me, Sweetheart.”

Dean cried out at the order, coming on command without thought. “Thank you, Alpha!” He moaned. 

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart,” Benny said with a fond smile. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped up most of the omega’s come before he pulled the blanket up over his cooling body. “Get some sleep now. I’m sure Castiel has a busy night planned for you.”

Dean sighed and nodded, eyes already drifting shut. “Yes, Alpha,” he mumbled, already half asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter with spanking, if you don't like that, you can skip this chapter and not miss much in the way of plot.

Dean woke the next morning to the feeling of his Alpha’s strong arms wrapping around him and a hard cock pressing against his backside. Without thinking about it, Dean pressed his ass back against his Alpha’s cock with a sleepy moan, eager to please his mate and ready to be used. He gasped when he suddenly felt the plug being tugged free of his ass, and then Castiel’s thick cock was pushing into Dean’s hole, still slick from the previous night’s many knottings. Dean just moaned and pressed his ass back to meet his Alpha’s thrusts.

At first Castiel’s thrusts were slow and steady, the Alpha seemingly still half asleep. But as he slowly woke his thrusts grew harder and faster, until he was pounding into Dean’s ass with his usual force, driving the omega into the soft mattress. He rolled over to mount Dean properly, one hand gripping Dean’s hip and the other pressed between Dean’s shoulder blades.

Dean moaned desperately, delirious with the pleasure of being dominated by his Alpha. His own little cock was hard, trapped between his belly and the mattress. His Alpha’s hips slapped hard against his ass as he fucked him, his huge cock driving deeper and deeper. He remembered himself and started to beg to come.

“No,” Castiel growled, cutting off Dean’s pleas. “Be a good little bitch and show me you can be my little fuck toy. Toys don’t need to come.”

Dean let out a long moan, humiliation and pleasure mixing at his Alpha’s words. He couldn’t help being turned on by being so casually used by his mate. “Yes, Alpha. I can be your good little fuck toy,” he gasped out, submitting without question.

“Good fuck toy,” Castiel praised, continuing to drive into Dean, chasing his own pleasure at the expense of Dean’s. His cock slammed hard and fast into Dean until his knot finally filled and slammed into place, and Castiel groaned as he came, his seed filling Dean’s already full body.

Dean whimpered as Castiel collapsed to the bed and pulled Dean’s back to his chest. The little omega’s cock throbbed and his hole ached with want, but he kept his mouth shut and didn’t beg to come. He desperately wanted to show his Alpha he could be good.

“Today we work on your training,” Castiel mumbled, pressing a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. “Good bitches have to have good self control. Today you are going to be a fuck toy, that means you do not speak without permission, and you do _not_ ask to come. Fuck toys are there to be used by their Alphas. Do you understand? You may speak freely until we’re finished with this conversation.”

Dean moaned and squirmed on the cock in his ass. He couldn’t believe that he was actually being turned on by this proposition. He nodded nervously. “Yes, Alpha. I can be a good fuck toy for you.”

“Good boy,” Castiel praised, kissing the mark on Dean’s neck. “Now, you’ve been a very good bitch for me, Dean. But we do need to talk about punishments. You need to know what to expect if you break one of my rules. Do you understand why punishments are necessary?”

Dean bit his lip and nodded. “Good Alphas punish their omegas when they do bad things,” he said, repeating the explanation he’d heard since he was young. “Omegas need to be controlled and they need to be punished when they’re bad. A good Alpha gives their omega what they need.”

Castiel smiled, rubbing Dean’s arm. “That’s right, what a good little bitch you are, no wonder you’re so obedient already.”

Dean blushed and ducked his face, pleased to have made Castiel happy.

“Now you’re a very good bitch, I don’t expect you’ll need to be punished very often. But if you do, you should expect a good spanking.” He reached down to cup Dean’s ass where it pressed against his hips. “You can also always request a punishment, if you feel like you need it or you know you’ve done something bad. Okay?”

Dean’s face burned and his well used hole twitched and clenched down around the Alpha’s knot. “Yes, Alpha,” he gasped out. He was confused by how much the prospect of punishment excited him. He didn’t exactly want to be spanked, but he couldn’t help but respond to being so firmly under his Alpha’s control.

Castiel chuckled. “If it turns out you enjoy being spanked too much, I’ll have to come up with something else.” He thrust his hips into Dean, grinding his knot against the omega’s prostate and making him moan. “Now, back to being a good fuck toy, moaning is allowed, but no talking.”

Dean let out a long moan and pressed his face into the bed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

When Castiel and Dean eventually made it down to breakfast, Dean was a little hazy from the low burn of need. Castiel had cleaned him up from the previous day, so for once Dean’s plugged ass was empty of Alpha seed and his naked body was fresh and clean. His face burned bright red with embarrassment as Castiel lead him into the kitchen, as his little cock was still hard and proudly begging for attention.

The other three Alphas all sat around the breakfast table eating, and Castiel took his seat where his breakfast was waiting for him. He pushed Dean down to the floor and the omega took his place on his pillow.

“Fuck toys have Alpha seed for breakfast,” Castiel informed him. “You can start with Benny, each Alpha will come in your mouth before they leave for work.”

Dean’s cock twitched and his ass tried to leak around the plug, but he just nodded and moved his pillow in between Benny’s knees. Without a word he pulled the Alpha’s cock out of his pants and swallowed it down, sucking eagerly.

Above the table Benny groaned around a mouthful of food, one hand slipping under the table to grip Dean’s hair. He continued to eat his breakfast while Dean chased his.

Castiel grinned at Gadreel and Balthazar, noticing how the Alphas squirmed with anticipation of their turn. “You should all know that Dean is a fuck toy today. That means he will not speak unless given direct permission, and he will not ask to come. You’re not to give him permission, either. Today he is to be used like the good little cock sleeve he is, it will help him further his training.”

Under the table Dean moaned around Benny’s thick cock, now pushing down the back of the omega’s throat as the knot was already starting to swell. Castiel had never called him a cock sleeve before, but it only made Dean’s need burn brighter.

Dean suddenly gasped as Benny gripped his hair tight to hold him still and took over, fucking the omega’s throat roughly. Dean went limp with submission under the harsh treatment, his little cock straining with want and leaking a drop of pre-come onto the floor. His ass throbbed around the plug filling him, desperate for a real knot. When Benny finally came with a grunt, Dean let out a long moan and settled in to suckle the Alpha’s huge knot, content to feel the Alpha’s seed fill him.

Above the table the Alphas continued to discuss Dean’s training, each of them giving Castiel new suggestions. Dean heard a lot of words he didn’t know, and he tuned it out, content to focus on pleasing his Alphas. As soon as Benny’s knot when down, Dean cleaned him up and put his cock away, before quickly scrambling over to Balthazar and repeating the process. Not being allowed to ask for his own release seemed to only heighten how much he enjoyed giving them pleasure.

By the time Dean made it around to Castiel’s legs again, his belly was getting quite full and he wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but Castiel had said all of the Alphas must come in his mouth, so he eagerly pulled out his Alpha’s cock and sucked it down. He was very happy to make his Alpha come for the second time that morning, regardless of his own needy predicament.

It took Castiel longer to come than the other Alphas, but that only made it all the more rewarding when Dean finally got to settle in to suckle his knot as his seed pumped down the back of his throat. Only when Castiel was done and put away did Dean notice all the other Alphas were gone.

Castiel pulled Dean up onto his lap with a pleased smile. “You’ve been a very good fuck toy so far. Are you hungry?” he asked, putting a hand on Dean’s stomach.

Dean blushed and shook his head. He was actually pretty full after four rounds of Alpha knots.

Castiel chuckled. “Good little fuck toy is all full of come. Now go back to bed, I know you didn’t sleep much last night. When you wake up, come find me in my office, I’m sure I’ll be ready to fuck you again by then.”

Dean blushed and nodded, climbing off Castiel’s lap and heading up stairs to go back to sleep.

* * *

Dean wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep when he woke up later that afternoon. He stretched in the huge bed, letting out a content smile. He rather liked this routine, getting his second sleep midday when most of the Alphas were away. It gave him plenty of energy to be used by them late into the night.

Remembering his Alpha’s orders, Dean climbed out of bed. He freshened himself up in the bathroom as quickly as he could before padding out of the bedroom and down the stairs, heading for Castiel’s office. He’d never been in there before, but his mate had pointed it out to him so he’d know where to find him.

Dean quietly let himself into the room, noticing the tall, beautiful book shelves, as well as the big windows behind the wide desk where Castiel sat working. The Alpha glanced up at Dean with a smile. “There’s my good little fuck toy. Come sit on my cock while I work.”

Dean blushed and nodded silently, moving quickly to his Alpha. Castiel put down his pen and slid his rolling chair back from the desk. His cock was clearly hard, tenting the front of the Alpha’s pants, and he looked up at Dean expectantly, making it clear the omega was to help himself.

Dean reached out and unzipped Castiel’s pants, watching with hungry eyes as his mate’s huge cock sprang free of its restraints. With burning cheeks, Dean reached around behind himself and pulled his plug free, setting it down on the hardwood floor before he turned to climb up onto Castiel’s lap. He tucked his face into Castiel’s neck, his bare chest pressed to the Alpha’s clean white dress shirt, then reached under himself to steady his Alpha’s cock as he lowered himself onto it. His own body weight forced him all the way down, and he gasped at the feeling of being so quickly and deeply impaled.

Castiel let out a pleased groan, then pulled the chair back to the desk and went back to work.

And then Dean had to just sit there, full to the hilt but not being fucked. Dean’s legs dangling off either side of the chair, and he wrapped his arms around his Alpha’s waist. It was a strange feeling, and he realized this really was what it meant to be a cock sleeve, which was both embarrassing and more than a little exciting. His ass twitched eagerly around Castiel’s thick cock.

Castiel gasped at the feeling. “Don’t do that, it’s very distracting. Be a good toy and sit still.”

Dean whimpered softly and nodded into Castiel’s neck. He shivered as he did his best to focus on sitting still, trying to just enjoy the fullness of his Alpha’s cock. But there was no knot to fill him, so it really wasn’t good enough to settle him. Holding still was actually really difficult, especially with his hard little cock pressing to Castiel’s belly, and he realized this was exactly the test of self control his Alpha was using to teach him.

For a little while Dean managed to do as he was told. Then he started to feel the need burning hotter in his belly, begging him to move and fuck himself on his Alpha’s cock. He bit his lip, trying his best to keep himself under control. Then he finally slipped, and suddenly he was moving on his Alpha’s cock, moving up and down the length. “Oh please Alpha, I’m sorry, please fuck me!” he gasped out.

Castiel growled and pulled Dean off his cock, laying him down on his back on the Alpha’s desk. He frowned down at Dean. “What did you just do?”

Dean’s eyes grew wide for a moment and then he covered his face in mortification. “I disobeyed you, Alpha, I was a bad fuck toy. I’m so sorry.”

Castiel nodded sadly. “And what does that mean, Dean?”

Dean winced. “It means you have to spank me.”

“That’s right,” Castiel said, sounding quiet serious. “Roll over and present your ass for punishment.”

Dean whimpered and turned over on his belly, so that he was now bent over Castiel’s desk. There was no warning before the first smack landed, and Dean yelped in pain. His Alpha was not holding back.

“After each spank you are to say, ‘I’m sorry, Alpha, please give me another,’” Castiel ordered. “Do you understand?”

Dean whined and nodded. “Yes, Alpha. I’m sorry, Alpha, please give me another.”

Another sharp smack landed on Dean’s backside and the omega yelped, then quickly repeated his phrase, “I’m sorry, Alpha, please give me another!”

As the spanking continued, Dean was surprised to feel his hole start to leak slick. Even as tears started to fall from the burning pain, his body was humming with pleasure, happy to take the punishment he deserved. When Castiel was done, Dean lay there quivering, gasping for breath and feeling desperately needy.

“I’m so sorry, Alpha, I’m so sorry!” He mumbled, face still pressed to the cool desk. “Thank you for punishing me, I can be a good fuck toy, I promise!”

“You took that very well,” Castiel said, rubbing Dean’s back. He let his hard cock brush against Dean’s red ass, enjoying the omega’s surprised gasp. He moved it to press the head against Dean’s slick hole, and the omega quickly pressed back against it, pushing his ass up and reaching back to grab his cheeks and spread himself open.

“Oh please, Alpha! Please use me, please let me show you how good I am!” Dean begged, eager to prove himself to his Alpha.

Castiel gave Dean’s red ass a light swat. “Then be a good fuck toy and stop talking, let your Alpha use you as he pleases.”

Dean bit his lip and moaned, trying to wordlessly show his Alpha how ready he was.

Without warning, Castiel gripped Dean’s hips and slammed in, fucking him hard and fast. The omega was incredibly slick and ready.

Dean let out a loud moan as his Alpha used him, hips slapping hard against his sore ass. He realized this was probably the second half of the punishment as the harsh fucking felt like being spanked and fucked at the same time, but he didn’t care, his mind was blurry with pleasure and the relief of pleasing his Alpha.

The whole desk shook as Castiel continued to slam into Dean, making the omega whimper and moan from the rough treatment. Dean had to bite his lip to stop himself from coming without permission, until finally Castiel’s knot slammed into place and the Alpha came with a growl.

With a content sigh, Castiel gathered Dean in his arms and moved them so that he could sit back down in his chair, with Dean on his lap and impaled on his knot, his back against the Alpha’s chest this time. Dean was breathing hard and biting back little whimpers of frustration, his whole body vibrating with the need to come. But he didn’t ask, didn’t beg, just sat quietly on his Alpha’s cock, just like he was supposed to.

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean’s neck. “That’s my good bitch. Good boy.”

Dean smiled and glowed at the praise, thrilled to have pleased his mate. He would happily give up ever being allowed to come ever again, if it was what his Alpha wanted.

Castiel went back to work, and Dean finally looked down at the piece of paper on Castiel’s desk. It was a guest list, and at the top was written “Dean’s coming out party.”

Dean’s stomach flipped with nerves and excitement, desperate to know what that meant. But he kept his mouth shut, like the good little fuck toy he was.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning was a Saturday, so when Dean and Castiel made their way down to breakfast the other Alphas were relaxing, eating their breakfast without any particular rush. All three of them eyed Dean eagerly, Castiel had chosen to keep Dean with him for a proper sleep the night before, so they were all very ready to use him again.

“Dean is back to normal today,” Castiel said, taking his seat at the table and pulling Dean down on his lap. “He’s done with his fucktoy lesson, so you’re allowed to let him come, if you want to. He’s already come once this morning, haven’t you, my good little bitch?” he said, smiling fondly at Dean.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean said, blushing a pretty pink. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Castiel started to eat and feed Dean at the same time. “Once he’s eaten his breakfast you all can have him until this afternoon,” he said. “I’m sorry I kept him for myself last night, but I wanted him well rested for tonight.”

Benny nodded. “Of course, boss. Any restrictions on his use today?”

Castiel grinned. “If you come, it’s to be in his ass only, and keep it plugged. I want to see his little belly nice and swollen by tonight.” He put a possessive hand on Dean’s flat stomach.

The other Alphas all grinned, happy to agree to that stipulation.

Castiel finished feeding Dean and patted his leg. “Go to Benny now, baby.”

Dean did as he was told, his little cock twitching in interest at the rough fucking he knew was coming. For such a level headed Alpha, Benny was always ready to burn off some aggression during sex.

Benny eagerly stood and grabbed at Dean, leaving his breakfast forgotten. He turned Dean around and bent him over the kitchen counter, pulling the plug out with one hand while the other freed his hard cock. He quickly lined up to Dean’s entrance and slammed inside with no further warning.

Dean let out a long moan as the Alpha drove into him hard, his heavy balls slapping against him with each thrust. He gripped the edge of the counter tightly to hold on, his little cock hard and pressing into the side of the cabinet. He couldn’t think at all when he was being used like this, he quickly lost himself in the overwhelming pleasure and instinct to submit.

Somehow Dean managed to remember himself enough to beg to come. “Please Alpha! Please may I come?” He gasped out, writhing on the counter as Benny’s swelling knot pistoned against his sweet spot, signaling the Alpha was close to knotting him.

“Come for me, pretty little bitch,” Benny growled, slamming his hips hard into Dean until his knot finally locked inside and he came with a long groan.

Dean let out a howl as he came instantly, permission all he needed to fall over the edge.  He moaned and squirmed as it crashed over him, then whimpered into the cool counter top as he slowly came down.

Benny gripped Dean’s hips firmly–the omega’s toes couldn’t touch the ground when he was on the tall Alpha’s cock–and pulled Dean off the counter.

Dean yelped in surprise and grabbed the edge of the counter to stop himself from fully hanging on the Alphas knot. He was suddenly face to face with his come running down the side of the cabinet.

“Be a good bitch and clean up your mess, little omega,” Benny ordered, voice heavy with fading lust and amusement.

Dean blushed but did as he was told, lapping at the cabinet until it was clean.

“Good boy,” Benny praised, wrapping an arm around Dean’s chest and pulling him up in his arms. He moved back to his seat at the table and sat down, letting the omega sit impaled on his knot.

Dean whimpered and squirmed as the knot pushed in deeper, and he tried to relax back against the Alpha’s strong chest. He looked up to see Castiel smiling at him across the table; his Alpha looked quite proud.

“I’ll be in my office,” Castiel said, standing up and pushing in his chair. “If you tire of him, bring him to me, I want that belly full and I don’t want to waist any downtime between knots.” With that he made his way out of the room.

Dean’s eyes grew wide at the suggestion of how many knots he’d be taking that day. It was a little frightening to imagine, but also quite exciting.

Benny went back to finishing his breakfast while waiting out his knot, even being kind enough to give Dean a couple extra bites. When his knot when down he pulled Dean free and quickly replugged him before any seed could escape, then passed him off to the eager hands of Gadreel.

Dean let out a gasp as he was quickly bent over the breakfast table, and had just a moment to think they shouldn’t have bothered with the plug at all when the Alpha quickly tugged it out and slammed his hard cock in it’s place.

After that, Dean could only think of pleasure and nothing else.

* * *

A few hours later, Dean and the three Alphas had made their way into the living room. Dean was sprawled on the couch, his ass on Balthazar’s lap, tied to his knot, and his face resting on Benny’s lap. Balthazar had to sit sideways to make the position work, but it seemed to be pleasing all of them.

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” Benny’s voice rumbled. His hand was gently running through Dean’s hair. “I can see your belly swelling already. When you’re done with Balthazar’s knot I think you should go show it off to Castiel. I’m sure he’s ready to knot you again, I can wait for my turn until he’s done with you.”

Benny had already knotted Dean twice. Or was it three? He couldn’t remember, it was all blurring together. He could only nod and murmur, “Yes, Alpha,” nuzzling his face into Benny’s lap. In spite of how many times he’d been knotted he couldn’t help nosing at the hardening cock starting to tent Benny’s jeans.

Benny groaned. “Not helping, sweetheart. Leave it alone, you’ll get that knot soon enough.”

Dean whined when he felt Balthazar finally slip free, quickly shoving the plug back into place before any seed could escape. He felt so bloated with it all, but at the same time it pleased him because he knew this was what his Alpha wanted.

“Okay, on your feet,” Balthazar said, helping Dean up. Gadreel watched from the arm chair with a sated expression. “Go to Castiel.”

Dean got up on wobbly legs, a hand coming up to cup his bloated belly as he stumbled out of the room, blushing as the Alphas chuckled at the sight of him. He padded down the hall and let himself in to Castiel’s office, pausing in the doorway as the Alpha looked up at him.

Castiel’s eyes darkened immediately as he took in the sight of his well fucked and very full omega. He dropped what he was doing and stood up. “Present yourself over the arm of the couch,” he ordered.

Dean did as he was told, bending over the couch and spreading his legs. This let his bloated belly hang low, showing it off for his approaching Alpha, who was already pulling out a quickly hardening cock. Even though Dean had been so well used already today his body couldn’t help but respond to his mate. His cock jumped and eager slick was added to the load being held in by the plug.

Castiel didn’t waste any time pulling the plug free and thrusting inside, eager to add more seed to Dean’s growing belly. He thrust in hard and fast, not interested in taking his time.

Dean could only moan into the couch cushion.

* * *

An hour and two knots later, Castiel led a dazed Dean back out to the living room. The three Alphas looked up at him, eying his growing belly. Dean let out a little embarrassed whimper and put a hand on the swell of it, leaning into Cas.

“Take him for me please, Benny,” Castiel said, gently pushing Dean towards the other Alpha. “I’ve got to call the caterers and he’s quite the distraction in this state,” he said with a chuckle. “Do give him a short break before you knot him next, he’s pretty worn out.”

“Sure thing, boss,” Benny said, holding his arms out to Dean as the omega moved toward the couch. “Come here, sweetheart.”

Dean stumbled over to Benny and collapsed against his chest, happily snuggling into the Alpha’s arms. It didn’t even occur to him anymore that he was naked and Benny was fully clothed, that’s just how he lived now. Dean just nuzzled into Benny’s neck and inhaled deeply, comforted by the Alpha’s familiar scent.

Benny smiled and rubbed Dean’s back, waving Castiel out of the room. “Our sweet little bitch is happy to be so used up, aren’t you sweetheart?”

Dean purred into the Alpha’s skin. “Mmm, yes Alpha. ‘M so full…” His hand rubbed his swollen belly. The slight ache from the last breeding was already fading as his body opened up to accommodate it. There didn’t seem to be a limit to how much he could take.

“Do you want more?” Benny teased, putting his own hand on Dean’s round belly. “Do you want to be filled up like a good little fuckhole?”

Dean let out a little moan, grinding against Benny’s lap. “Oh yes, Alpha. Wanna be a good fuckhole, all filled up.” His face was bright pink in response to his own words.

Balthazar chuckled from his spot on the couch. “Such a needy fuckhole, can’t ever get enough.”

“Four Alphas isn’t enough to keep him satisfied,” Gadreel agreed, “he would be happy to spend his whole day on a knot.”

Benny grinned and squeezed Dean’s ass. “Hopefully we’ll have more Alphas in our little pack very soon,” he said. “Better to keep our little fuckhole well used.”

Dean just pressed down on Benny’s hardening cock and moaned.

* * *

When Dean woke later that evening, he realized he was curled up on the couch with a pillow under his head and a throw blanket over his naked body. The last thing he remembered was being passed around for another round of knots by the three Alphas, he must have fallen asleep while he was still tied to Gadreel. He’d been so tired he hadn’t even woken when the Alpha pulled out and replaced his plug, because it was clearly in it’s place.

Dean’s hand went to his belly, now even bigger than before. He could feel a faint ache from the fullness, and he suspected he was nearing his max, but he was surprised by how much he enjoyed the feeling.

He wondered if this is what it would feel like to carry pups.

Dean was startled when a strange man in a suit walked into the room, and he sat up and pulled the blanket around him, eying him nervously. He was a beta, and he was pushing what looked like a drink cart. He smiled kindly at Dean.

“Didn’t mean to startle you, sweetie,” he said, parking the cart by the wall. “Don’t worry, I’m going and your Alphas are just in the other room.” He then slipped out again.

Before Dean could decide what to do about that, Castiel walked into the room. “Sorry about that, baby, I thought you were asleep, I didn’t mean for the bartender to startle you.”

Dean frowned. “Bartender?”

Castiel grinned. “We’re having a little party tonight.” He moved to Dean and put out a hand to help Dean up off the couch.

Dean stood, letting the blanket fall away and reveal his round belly to his Alpha.

Castiel eyed Dean eagerly. “You look perfect.” He put a hand on Dean’s stomach, enjoying the tight swell of it. “Some of the most powerful Alphas in town will be here tonight, and with you looking like this, they don’t stand a chance. They’re going to be fighting over my last three spots.”

Dean’s eyes grew wide as he realized what that meant.

“Come,” Castiel said, putting an arm around Dean. “I want you on your leash tonight, so that I can keep you close.”

“Should I get cleaned up, Alpha?” Dean asked, nervously. Even with the plug there was a little slick and seed leaking out, and he knew everyone would smell it.

Castiel shook his head, leading Dean to the hall closet where his leash hung up next to his club clothes. “I want you just like this, looking like the well used fuckhole you are,” he said, clipping the leash to Dean’s collar. “And reeking of sex,” he added with a grin.

Dean flushed, ducking his head in embarrassment. And yet he felt a spark of arousal just knowing he’d be seen in this condition. “Yes, Alpha,” he murmured, face pink and eyes low.

“Come,” Castiel ordered, leading Dean out of the living room by his leash. “I need to get dressed before our guests arrive, we don’t have much time.”

Dean followed obediently, nerves and excitement warring in his stomach. He couldn’t wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the wonderful appleschloss for encouraging me to get over my writer's block and finish this!

Dean smiled and blushed as Castiel lead him back into the living room, hiding his face from the curious bartender setting up in the corner. He could imagine how he must look right now.

Dean was now wearing what Castiel jokingly called his “party outfit.” Which included a thick plug with a cut glass gem on the end, and a matching gold collar and leash, and nothing else. Dean was still so full, belly a little swollen with seed, and a few trickles had escaped to run down the inside of his legs. He looked completely debauched.

Castiel himself looked incredibly handsome in a slim cut suit, dark grey with an open collar and no tie. It was quite the contrast with his naked omega at his side.

“Come on, baby,” Castiel said, leading him over to the high backed chair. He dropped a pillow in front of it before taking a seat. “You’re going to keep me warm while we wait for our guests to arrive.”

Dean’s stomach fluttered with excitement, and he quickly dropped to his knees between his alpha’s open legs. He carefully opened Castiel’s pants and pulled out his half hard cock, taking it into his mouth. It rested heavily on his tongue, and he couldn’t help the pleased little hum at the feeling.

With his face pressed to Castiel’s lap, it left Dean bent over the plush chair, and he knew the glittering plug was fully visible.

Suddenly Dean heard footsteps, then Benny’s deep voice.

“Well if that’s not the prettiest sight I’ve ever seen…”

Castiel chuckled. “Oh it will get better, watch this.”

Dean could just barely see from his position as his alpha reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote control. It had one switch with several settings on it, and Castiel slid it to the middle position.

Dean jumped and moaned as the plug in his ass suddenly started to vibrate, the quickly hardening cock in his mouth muffling the sound. He whimpered and squirmed, pushing his ass up to meet the wonderful feeling, desperately wanting more already. Just as quickly the vibrations dropped to a lower buzz, and Dean whined at the loss, still squirming and wiggling his ass, trying uselessly to get a firmer pressure against his sweet spot.

Benny barked a laugh. “That’s fantastic! God he looks good like that.”

“He does, doesn’t he? Do me a favor Benny, greet our guests for me, I’m going to be indisposed for a while.”

Dean wasn’t paying much attention, all of his focus was going to trying to keeping his alpha’s cock in his mouth, a surprisingly difficult task with little bolts of pleasure racing up his spine. He didn’t even try to stop the desperate little sounds that kept escaping his throat, he could tell by his alpha’s gentle hand in his hair that Castiel didn’t mind. He could feel himself slipping into a haze of pleasure and submission, all thoughts of the upcoming party out of his head.

By the time he heard footsteps and new voices, he was too far gone to care about the room filling with strange alphas. All he cared about was pleasing his alpha, and the hope that he would eventually be allowed to come. The plug continued to buzz, and his little cock was hard and straining, desperate for any pleasure that would be offered.

His ass continued to twist and thrust back against the air, a desperate invitation to anyone watching.

All around him the alphas were talking about him.

“Oh Castiel, he’s even more beautiful than you promised…”

“Do you see how full his belly is? He’s swollen with it!”

“God look how his ass moves…”

“He’s so desperate, not a care in the world!”

Dean completely lost track of how long he’d been on his alpha’s cock when he finally pulled him off with a gentle tug. He could only watch with blurry eyes as Castiel handed his leash to Benny, sitting on the couch next to them.

“I think he wants a knot in his mouth,” Castiel said with a chuckle, winking at Benny as he put his hard cock away. “Will you take care of him please?”

Dean turned eagerly to Benny, crawling to his lap with his mouth open, desperate for any knot he’d be allowed. For the first time he noticed the room was full of alphas, over twenty strangers watching him, but he didn’t care. He gasped as the vibrations in his ass jumped up a level, and he whimpered impatiently as Benny pulled his cock free, and he quickly took it into his mouth and swallowed it down. He moaned around the thick alpha, pleased to finally be allowed to suck and lick, working towards his promised knot.

Benny groaned and scratched his fingers through Dean’s hair. “That’s it sweetheart, such a good bitch, aren’t you?”

Dean just moaned and nodded around the cock in his mouth, desperate to agree. He was a good bitch, and he would do anything to prove it.

The alphas around him continued to comment.

“God, look at him go for it!”

“I’ve never seen a bitch so happy to suck a knot.”

Dean worked Benny’s cock with expert attention, until he finally felt the knot start to swell inside his mouth. He moaned as it filled him, he always loved being full at both ends, he only wished it were his alpha’s knot in his ass instead of a plug.

The whole time Dean worked Benny’s cock, Castiel was playing with the remote, running the vibrations up and down, making Dean moan and squirm. He was putting on quite the show.

Benny finally groaned and spilled down the back of Dean’s throat, and the omega settled in and started to gently suckle the alpha’s knot. He loved the feeling of being caught on the knot as he steadily swallowed load after load of the alpha’s seed, making his belly swell a little further.

Things started to blur as Benny’s knot went down and Dean’s leash was passed to Balthazar, sitting on the couch right next to Benny. Dean didn’t hesitate to take his cock in his mouth next, just as eager for another knot. He sucked and licked, still squirming on the vibrating plug in his ass, completely lost to the endless pleasure of it.

When Balthazar finally spilled down Dean’s throat he was already eager for the next knot, even as the cock in his mouth continued to fill his belly. It was already so full it was swollen and tight, but he wanted more, wanted to prove he could take as much as his alphas wanted to give him.

Come ran down Dean’s chin as he was finally pulled off Balthazar and handed over to Gadreel, who quickly pulled him down on his hard and ready cock. Dean sucked it down his throat without hesitation, greedy for the next load to fill his belly, still squirming and moaning as he moved up and down the hard length. The vibrating plug teased him until the knot finally filled his mouth and he settled in again to suckle another knot, swallowing all he was given.

Dean was completely out of it by the time Gadreel’s knot finally went down and he was pulled free. He felt strong arms pull him to his feet, and he stumbled into Castiel’s chest. He could feel the eyes of two dozen alphas on him, and a very distant part of his mind knew he was a mess, belly bulging and face and legs streaked with come.

“Come on baby, I know you’re not done yet.”

Dean moaned, all he could do to communicate his desperate need, and let his alpha guide him to the coffee table. Someone had set up some kind of bondage rack on it, and Dean was completely pliant as he was helped into it.

The rack held him on his hands and knees, his shoulders and hips strapped down to two well padded beams, letting his swollen belly hang in between. There was soft padding under his knees, his wrists were strapped into place and his legs were secured to a spreader bar. It left him completely on display.

“Okay baby, time to give you what you really want,” Castiel’s voice rumbled from behind Dean. “Benny, you can have his mouth again.”

Dean whimpered and pushed his ass up when he felt his alpha’s hands on his skin, and he gasped when he finally felt the plug pull free. He moaned and opened his mouth before Benny even got there, eager for the promise of being filled from both ends.

The alphas were all pushing in around him, trying to get a better view.

“Holy shit, he really wants this!”

“I’ve never seen such a desperate fuckhole!”

Dean finally felt his alpha’s cock push inside his slick entrance, and he let out a long, satisfied moan. The sound was quickly muffled as Benny’s cock was pushed into his mouth, already hard again and ready for another round. Dean’s whole body buzzed with pleasure at being so well used by his alphas, in the tight bondage all he could do was simply take it, and the complete surrender of it made his mind race and his cock throb.

Dean moaned around Benny’s cock fucking his mouth as Castiel slammed into him from behind. His alpha’s hips slapped against his ass, fucking him hard and rough, claiming Dean as his own for all to see. It only made Dean moan louder, his body responding to his alpha’s domination, always happy to be owned. The alphas around him were all talking, but Dean couldn’t hear them anymore, the rushing in his ears drowning everything out as both knots started to swell.

He didn’t hear anything until Castiel lean down and spoke into his ear. “Come for me, baby.”

Dean cried out and came hard, body responding to his alpha’s order and pleasure racing through him as he was finally given his release.

He was still shaking with his fading orgasm as both alphas grunted and slammed into him, knots locking into place and spilling into Dean. He could only whimper and slump onto the rack, Castiel’s knot filling him as he swallowed down load after load from Benny.

Dean felt like he was floated as he felt his stomach swell a little further, and he let out a soft whine as he felt Castiel’s hand come around to gently stroke his belly.

“That will be pups, some day soon,” he murmured.

Dean moaned. Yes, he wanted that so desperately, wanted to watch his belly swell with his alpha’s pups.

Dean lost track of time again, until he felt both knots start to pull free. Benny pulled out of his mouth, and Dean’s mouth fell open, before it was quickly filled again, this time with a thick, cock shaped gag. He closed his eyes and automatically started to suck on the gag with a pleased hum, letting his head droop low. He gasped a little when he felt Castiel’s cock slip free, then let out a pleased moan as he felt the plug push back into place.

The plug started to softly buzz in Dean’s ass again, and the omega let out a tired moan, slumped against the rack. His ass started to gently wiggle again, the restraints preventing anything more than the slightest amount of squirming.

“You may look, but you  _may not_  touch,” Castiel was saying, speaking to the other alphas. “He is decoration only for the rest of the night.”

Dean let out another whimper, absently realizing that meant he would be left like this for the rest of the party. But he was so focused on the buzzing plug and his full belly that he didn’t have it in him to care. His mind was hazy with submission, and he felt himself drop further into a fog of pleasure, continuing to suckle the cock gag in his mouth and thrust his ass back against the vibrating plug.

“Now, I’ll be accepting interviews from any alphas interested in joining my pack,” Castiel said, moving away from Dean and back towards his chair.

He heard the sounds of alphas trying to speak over each other, clamoring for Castiel’s attention. Dean didn’t pay it any mind.

He just continued to moan and squirm.

* * *

It must have been hours later when the party cleared out, and Dean was finally pulled from the haze by his alpha’s hands removing him from the rack. The plug stopped buzzing, but Dean’s cock was still straining and hard.

“You did so great tonight,” Castiel praised, picking Dean up and cradling him in his arms. “Let’s get you cleaned up, and maybe one more knot before bed, you look like you could use it.”

Dean just moaned around the gag still in his mouth and nodded into his alpha’s chest. He was tired, but still so needy, he didn’t think he could ever  _not_  want his alpha’s knot.

“After that you need to get some rest,” Castiel said. “Thanks to you, my pack is finally full. We have three new alphas joining us tomorrow, and after that little show you put on they are quite eager to get their hands on you. They’re going to keep you quite busy.”

Dean let out a little moan, eager to please his alpha and meet the new pack mates. He trusted Castiel, knew the new alphas would take good care of him, knew he would love being used by them.

Castiel chuckled. “That’s my good bitch. Now come on, you really do need that knot, don’t you, baby?”

Dean did. He always did.

He loved being a good bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is going to end the chapter story, but I will revisit the story eventually to do timestamps in the future. I’m sorry I left the last three alphas hanging, but I decided they would be OCs and didn't need introduction, so its not meant to be a cliffhanger. We will meet them someday in a timestamp. Any additional timestamps will be added as additional chapters. 
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for reading and waiting! You guys are the literal best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Visis me on tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu) Comments are love! <3


End file.
